


Qiandeng Temple

by Brieeze01



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tgcf, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Horny, Horny Xiè Lián (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian, Huā Chéng (Tiān Guān Cì Fú) figures out what happened that night at Qiandeng Temple, Huā Chéng and Xiè Lián are in Love (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Jealous, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Post-Canon, Qiandeng Temple, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Xiè Lián (Tiān Guān Cì Fú) airhead, horny Huā Chéng (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Hua Cheng froze as his thoughts vanished abruptly. He was suddenly stunned stupid as he watched the memory play out below him, as he watched Xie Lian cup his cheeks and rise up on his toes to kiss him first. Though kiss wasn’t the right word, the prince tilted his head and slanted his lips to shove his tongue down his throat with passion.He kissed him savagely as though to eat him alive, his hands running heavily up and down Hua Cheng’s chest, fisting into his red robes to yank him up deeper into that messy kiss they shared. There was something feral between them as they tangled together on top of that stone altar, something primal and wild and chaotic.San Lang was so stunned, so shocked, he simply could not wrap his mind around it. Xie Lian seemed almost possessed as he gasped and moaned, steadily refusing to let that Hua Cheng up for air. There was so much heat between them, so much fiery passion it was a wonder the temple didn’t burn down to ashes.San Lang stared at the pair in the temple below him as his shock started to fade and instead a rush of mad jealousy reared up in his heart. Xie Lian had never kissed him like that before.
Relationships: Hua Cheng & Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 254





	Qiandeng Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to flesh out that night in Qiandeng Temple (you know the one :P) lmfao because the thirst is so real ^.~

Ghost City was bustling with sights and sounds and smells as monsters and demons and ghosts in all shapes and sizes lined the main road shouting and calling about their wares and food stalls, the warm golden glow of the rows and rows of paper lanterns criss crossing overhead and illuminating the perpetual darkness. It was always night in the ghost king’s realm. 

Xie Lian walked through the street feeling a smile tug at his lips as he watched and listened to the pandemonium all around him. Ghost City was certainly lively with an odd sense of organized chaos and he resisted a laugh as he watched a pair of ghosts fall into a shouting match over a plate of purplish green dumplings, “DON’T YOU TRY TO CHEAT ME! WITH THAT PRICE I SHOULD GET 5 NOT 2!”

“DON’T HAVE THE MONEY THEN SCRAM YOU 2 BIT PIECE OF DOG SHIT!” A hulking giant of a man snarled as he ducked a wild fist flying at his face. He had three horns on his head and a set of fangs that curved up over his black lips like a boar. 

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR RAT FACED MOTHER!” The scrappy, skinny as a beanpole ghost shrieked back as he threw himself across the counter of the vendor stall, the pair devolving into a messy brawl as smaller ghosts gathered around cheering, hooting and hollering, even a few betting on which one would win. For some reason it seemed so very fitting that Crimson Rain Sought Flower would call this place home, the chaos of Ghost City reflected in his devil may care grin and his untamed eyes. 

It wasn’t after just a few feet passed the fist fight that all the ghosts turned to them with loud, excited shouts, “GRAND-UNCLE! ...Ah, no, Chengzhu’s Lord Friend!! You’ve come again!” A large creature with 6 arms waved at them energetically, his four eyes curving up with happiness as he spied their little group. 

“Quack! Is it because you miss our specialty street food, quack?!” A bird spirit called out. He was the size of a regular duck from the human realm though, he was an odd shade of blue and he ruffled his feathers jumping forward to greet them, his flat fleet shuffling back and forth in excitement. 

Xie Lian smiled at them fondly as he slipped his hand into the woven basket on his arm. The sweet people of Puqi Village had gifted him with 2 dozen eggs for their favorite Xiao Hua or rather San Lang in an effort to repay him for all the help he’d been saying, ‘Daozhang, you’ll have to reward him properly tonight, give him some supplements, get him strong and buff so he’ll get even better at labour!’ Xie Lian had been properly flustered at the time and had to fight the blush that wanted to take over his cheeks but he agreed nonetheless and brought the basket along. 

Though in front of so many happy little ghosts, he couldn’t help but pass the eggs out as souvenirs from the mortal realm. Many who received them were truly overjoyed; some deciding to eat it along with their own blood while others proclaimed they would hatch an eight-foot monster and Xie Lian swallowed a laugh. They were so pleased and excited over some eggs that he found himself smiling anyway as they chattered back and forth showing off Chengzhu’s Lord Friend’s gifts. 

He glanced over to Hua Cheng with a laughing grin, his smile fading just a little as the hanging street lights caught the edge of his pale face highlighting the elegant curve of his cheek bones and the graceful slope of his nose. The golden glow of the lanterns disappearing into his long hair, black as a raven’s wing and Xie Lian swallowed dryly, his heart beating just a tiny bit faster. Crimson Rain Sought Flower really was just a little too handsome. 

Xie Lian was just about to look away in an effort to calm himself when San Lang smiled a flirty little grin back and the crown prince resisted a sigh as his heart really did run away with him. It was getting to be a little ridiculous if Xie Lian had to be honest with himself. 

Why in the world did his heart have to beat so fast? Why did his cheeks try to blush over and over? It made no sense no matter how much he tried to understand it, tried to fathom the rapid thumping of the heart in his chest and inevitably his thoughts drifted back to that wild kiss at the lake, so wet and hot and deep. 

He shoved it out of his mind as fast as he could. He really, truly, couldn’t think about that and he had taken great pains to avoid any and all thoughts of flowing crystal like bubbles and thick, winding jet black hair, of strong arms around his waist and soft, cool lips on his own. 

Thank the gods Hua Cheng took that moment to release the spell on Qi Rong pulling Xie Lian out of his head abruptly. He blinked in surprise when a bright blast of green smoke erupted in the middle of the street as the man possessed by the Night-Touring Green Lantern appeared crouching down in defense, his face hidden behind his hands, not speaking a word.

Some of the demons caught the scent on his body and exclaimed, “Eh? Isn’t this the Green Ghost?”

The crowd approached and surrounded him with interest, sniffing about. Suddenly, they were all thrilled, laughing wildly, filling the air with their disdain and mockery.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA, IT REALLY IS THE GREEN GHOST! THIS DUMB FUCK IS HERE AGAIN, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!” A loud voice boomed over their heads. It was a powerful, youthful sound that contrasted enormously with the tiny crippled old man who spoke up from the outer edge of the group. He looked over a thousand years old, his face a mess of wrinkles and his clothes tattered and frayed. He wore only one shoe, his bare foot filthy and covered in layers and layers of crusted on dirt. 

“HAVEN’T YOU BEEN BEATEN ENOUGH LAST TIME HAHAHAHAHA AND YOU DARE COME AGAIN?!” Another ghost called as he snapped his hand out to slap Qi Rong on the back of the head with malicious glee. His mouth growing wide with a grin full of sharp yellow fangs.

Hua Cheng ignored them as he spoke up, “watch over the little one,” he nodded down to the shy Guzi who was clutching onto Xie Lian’s long white sleeve, nervously eyeing the crowd full of scary monsters and demons and translucent ghosts. 

“As for the big one, think of a way to drag him out without hurting the body”

“YESSIR! MY LORD!” 

The crowd chanted back to him, eager to obey the powerful Supreme they called their king. Several pretty female ghosts came forward then, scooping up the little boy and hugging him tight. They sang him sweet, haunting lullabies that put the exhausted child to sleep almost instantly as he lay cradled in the ample bosom of a sweet, pale faced young woman. She was as beautiful as any of the noble ladies of the once proud court of Xianle and she glanced up with her big, almond shaped eyes. 

“Worry not Chengzhu’s Lord Friend, I will take good care of him,” she smiled and Xie Lian smiled back at her with a nod. The other demons, monsters, and ghosts however, turned their sights on Qi Rong and leapt forward in chase when he shrieked and took off down the street fleeing for his miserable life and shouting all manner of curses and swears, his abrasive voice loud and vulgar. 

Xie Lian watched them for a moment in suppressed disdain. Qi Rong was a sore thorn in his side and he was grateful to be rid of his incessant yelling and unbridled stupidity. How a creature like Qi Rong could manage to live with his irritating self was a mystery Xie Lian would never understand. 

Hua Cheng nudged him with his shoulder playfully, “Gege?” He spoke warmly nodding his head towards Qiandeng Temple with an invitation bold in his dark eye and the crown prince found another smile drifting over his lips, all thoughts of Qi Rong fading away. It seemed no matter what situation he found himself in, San Lang would forever be able to warm his heart. 

They stepped into the elegant hall leisurely. It was a wide open space done up in white jade with nothing in it really. No divine statue sat in the center, no plush cushions for worshippers to kneel clustered against the wall, nothing but a simple altar that sat at the front of the chamber. It stood on a platform that ran from wall to wall and you had to take three stone steps to reach it. Next to it stood a little jade bureau upon which sat a small vase. It held a beautiful white flower, so crisp and fresh there were still dew drops on its broad velvety petals.

The temple was cast in a warm glow from the hanging candles that dangled from the ceiling in their pretty glass holders bathing everything in amber and the familiar scent of incense permeated the air with a rich, smoky fragrance. 

Xie Lian walked up to the altar as he listened to the silver bells twinkling lightly with every step Hua Cheng took and he cast his eyes over to notice those tall boots. The black leather cut off a little below his knee, his legs long and elegant under the red folds of his robe and the prince yanked his gaze away, his heart almost skipping a beat as it tumbled in his chest.

He focused dimly on the jade table in front of them in a mad attempt to wrestle himself back into some semblance of decency, chanting a few of the ethics sutra in his head to cleanse his thoughts and put them back where they should be. Truth be told, if Xie Lian was being honest, he was a mess.

He was an undignified mess from head to toe whenever he stopped to think about the Ghost King walking sedately next to him. It wasn’t so bad when they were fighting things, running from enemies or carrying out heavenly missions. Then he could focus and not let stray memories distract him, stray memories of those soft, cool lips kissing him until his own were numb and he’d thought he’d lose his senses right then and there in the strong arms of Crimson Rain Sought Flower.

The first kiss had been gentle, firm and necessary and as polite as something like that could be as Hua Cheng passed him air under the dark waters of that lake but the second kiss... 

That one had been deeper with an edge of barely controlled passion to it that Xie Lian had never known before. Hua Cheng had pulled him close, pressing their bodies together and slipped into his mouth with heat, the dominating force of his kiss turning his head upside down and he had been powerless against it. 

He, an 800 year old martial god felt his knees grow weak, his breath coming in sharps pants through his nose as San Lang rubbed his tongue against his, curling and flicking slowly to entice him but he had been shocked stupid, frozen in place, his mind completely blank. He had never been kissed in his entire life and to be kissed so suddenly, so deeply had scrambled his senses and tied his head into a knot.

And ever since then, Xie Lian had avoided those memories vaguely justifying them as necessary because he needed to breathe or because the fetus spirit wanted to crawl down his throat. And he simply refused to consider any other reason, because truthfully, he could not handle any other possibility but here in the warmth and quiet of Qiandeng Temple with those silver bells twinkling in his ear, he found himself hyper aware of the handsome man next to him and he managed to run through the ethics sutra 3 times before they reached the stone stairs.

Finally managing to settle his heart and clear his mind, he noticed that white jade table was still covered with brushes, ink, and paper and he felt his heart grow light. He had been feeling rather heavy recently, what with the stressful presence of Qi Rong and seeing that stationery, he had the intent to relax his mood.

He smiled softly, “last time when I taught you, I said you’d need to practice when you’ve got the time. But I suppose you haven’t been practicing lately”

Hua Cheng cleared his throat with a chuckle before he asked with his deep voice, “Gege, you’ve given away my reward to other people, what will I eat tonight?”

Xie Lian raised his brows slightly resisting the pull in that smooth baritone. It really was rather unfair of him to have such a masculine, heady voice. San Lang had come to him as a boy of 15 or 16, his voice light with friendly playfulness but the person before him now was a man, an indescribably handsome man with a rich, low tone to his words that caressed your ear, almost seductive in a way and Xie Lian tried his best to ignore it, replying humorously, “Don’t change the subject”

“I can practice the sword, but not calligraphy,” Hua Cheng teased with a quirky grin, “if gege isn’t beside me to instruct, I’ll probably go astray practicing all by myself, and get worse the more I write...”

Xie Lian’s brows rose even higher, “San Lang is so smart, how can there be anything he’s not good at?”

Hua Cheng picked up a brush and dipped it in a bit of red ink, looking very humble with lowered eyes, his lashes so long they cast shadows over his cheeks under the glow of the hanging candles, “it’s true. Pray gege teach me?”

Xie Lian sighed a light breath as he played along, “why don’t you write something first?” He gestured to the paper spread out along the altar in front of them, his hand sweeping out gracefully and Hua Cheng stepped closer to oblige him. 

Then Crimson Rain Sought Flower, thoroughly and deeply feared by all three realms, leaned forward and very seriously wrote two verses. He slipped his fingers up absentmindedly to tuck a loose lock of his black hair behind his ear and Xie Lian couldn’t help but notice it. He watched the motion intently, his light brown eyes tracing the contours of his hand. Hua Cheng had broad, pale hands and long, delicate fingers that one would never guess belonged to a master swordsman unless they felt the callouses along his palms and the strength of his grip. 

The crown prince swallowed a little dryly as he yanked his gaze away feeling a little odd and out of sorts, his own fingers curling up slightly as he remembered the feel of that strong hand in his and he dropped his eyes to the paper in an effort to chase that phantom touch away. There must be something wrong with him, truly there was no other explanation. There was no reason for him to be so...so distracted, so scattered, so prone to noticing things that one who practiced the cultivation of purity had no business noticing. 

He looked on for a moment watching that black brush move in disorderly lines across the page and he was suddenly seized with discomfort as Hua Cheng completely butchered the calligraphy he was so skilled in. He had been taught by some of the best teachers in his entire kingdom once upon a time and he truly could not stand the destruction in San Lang’s handwriting. 

“...Stop, stop. You...best stop after all...” He sighed looking at the messy scrawling letters wearily. He almost wanted to hang his head in hopelessness. Was there any possible way to salvage such atrocious penmanship? 

“Oh...” Hua Cheng mumbled obediently, looking away, his eyelashes downcast and the edge of a disappointed frown around the corners of his mouth but he really did stop, laying the brush down on the table, the white jade gleaming a warm yellow from the glow of the temple lights that hung all around them. 

Xie Lian shook his head with a rueful smile, his honey brown eyes full of humor and fond exasperation, “San Lang, don’t...don’t tell anyone that I taught you how to write...”

“Gege, I tried my best,” Hua Cheng pouted, his words aggrieved and almost frustrated and Xie Lian swallowed a laugh at how penitent and mild he seemed. How wonderfully strange it was that such a proud Supreme Ghost King, who’s name struck fear and terror in the hearts of whoever heard it, would stand before him with his head lowered meekly as though he was nothing more than a young student listening attentively. It was so odd and yet, it filled Xie Lian’s heart with warmth nonetheless and he started with his lesson, all the way back at the basics. 

After a few simple instructions, Xie Lian had his impromptu pupil take up the brush again and set it to the blank paper on the altar. He scooted up close behind him and settled his hand over his like a dutiful teacher, forcing himself to focus on the task and not on how cool and slender Hua Cheng’s broad hand felt under his own. He had practiced self control and discipline for 800 years and he could certainly manage himself despite the sudden pounding of his heart when he realized they were almost pressed together again. He willed himself to ignore it and spoke up, his voice soft in the big temple. 

“Let’s try again. Be serious this time,” he chided fondly and they started the verses again after Hua Cheng’s polite, ‘alright,’ their hands moving lightly over the page in long smooth strokes. They penned the first line and then the second before Xie Lian blinked as he noticed something odd in that moment. There was a subtle fragrance curling about his nose and filling his senses with something light and airy. The scent was so delicate with a gentle touch of sweetness much like that of a blooming flower after a rainfall and he glanced around looking for the source. 

It couldn’t be the incense drifting through the hall, that was smoky and woodsy and it couldn’t be the ink or parchment, that had a sharp almost bitter tang to it. And it wasn’t the air of the temple itself with the mellow scent of stone and disuse. He turned his head just a little as they completed the third verse, his hand long since gone limp on Hua Cheng’s as he provided no direction at all too interested in this smell. 

He looked off to the right casting his gaze over the empty chamber before turning to the left and he paused then with a wide eyed blink, his lashes fluttering a little as soft black hair tickled the edge of his nose and he realized with a shock that that airy fragrance was coming from San Lang himself and every thought he could have had in that moment deserted him. 

How in the world….how….what?.....He inhaled lightly and as strange and wondrous as it seemed, it was no longer deniable. The terrifying Ghost King, who’s very steps called forth a rain of blood smelled like... flowers, like wildflowers in full bloom. His scent was delicate and sweet and fresh and Xie Lian leaned in unconsciously to smell that alluring fragrance again when he caught himself with a jolt, stunned at his own boldness. He turned his head away, swallowing his heart back down with difficulty and forced his eyes back to the paper again, resisting the shocking urge to bury his nose in San Lang’s long black hair. He fought himself tooth and nail to resist that ridiculous desire he suddenly had to suffuse his senses with those wildflowers. 

How incredible it was that this man, this ruthless, intimidating man who’s grin was as untamed as the city he ruled and who’s eyes glowed with fiery wildness, would smell so….so sweet, so delicate, so... good. In a mad effort to distract himself, Xie Lian noticed the verses they had penned and he dragged his tongue from the roof of his mouth. 

“Why is it still ‘Ache of Separation’?” He asked as casually as he could, leaning on centuries of discipline and iron clad self control to manage his shaky voice and focus his errant thoughts. He must be losing his mind. There was no other explanation for the rapid thumping of his heart. It was racing in his chest like he had just run a thousand miles. 

Hua Cheng answered him just as casually, his deep voice calm and composed, a stark contrast to the chaos raging inside Xie Lian, “I like this poem”

“I like it too but does San Lang have any other poems he likes? Once you’re familiar with copying this poem, you can try copying others...”

Roughly counting, this poem only had so many words and the two of them had written it over ten times, though it was only in this moment that Xie Lian managed to notice that. He was a poor teacher indeed with his heart tangled up and his thoughts scattered about. He licked his lips a little awkwardly, suddenly ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be guiding San Lang not thinking about how good he smelled or how handsome he was or how beautiful his black hair looked, so dark the glow from the candles disappeared in his long locks. 

Hua Cheng was adamant though as he tossed him one of those undaunted smiles over his shoulder before laying the brush down on the table, “this one is fine,” he replied softly. 

He turned back to the paper and took a moment to blow lightly on the ink. And when he spoke again, it was with something profoundly gentle and a little wistful in his voice as he looked down over the verses, “if I like something, then my heart will not have room for any other, and I’ll always treasure it. A thousand times, a million times, no matter how many years, this will not change. This poem is the same”

“.........” Xie Lian felt his heart flutter inappropriately in his chest and he conceded he must truly be going insane. Why else would such a confession move him so deeply and unwillingly he remembered that day in the fields back at Puqi Village, San Lang’s playful voice bright under the afternoon sun as they helped to plant and plow the rice paddies with the townspeople. 

_“I’m married. There’s a wife at home…. virtuous and beautiful. A real noble and gracious special someone that I’ve liked since I was young. I’ve had that crush for many years, and pursued them really hard before I was able to win that person over”_

_Xie Lian couldn’t help but ask, “...is that true?"_

_“Oh,” Hua Cheng replied easily, “that’s a lie….well, it wasn’t all a lie. I just haven’t won that person over yet...”_

Xie Lian felt himself settle back down with odd melancholy as reality drifted in around him. He gazed at Hua Cheng leaning against the altar and for a moment he just watched him trace a long, elegant fingertip along a character in one of the verses they had written together. His handsome face was distant and unreadable, the glow from the hanging lights casting shadows along his pale skin and he thought to himself that whoever that ‘special someone’ was, they should consider themselves lucky to have a partner like San Lang, who’s heart seemed so soft under the dim candles of Qiandeng Temple. 

Crimson Rain Sought Flower was truly one surprise after another. His sweet words were those of a romantic, a poet, a lover not at all fitting for a ruthless Supreme Ghost King. And despite the uncomfortable, strange tightening of his heart, Xie Lian managed a small fond smile anyway, “is that right?”

“En,” Hua Cheng replied quietly and silence filled the open hall. It seemed for the moment, neither one knew what to say. The weight of those heartfelt words hanging in the air as San Lang studied the paper and Xie Lian studied him. He let his honey brown eyes follow the long line of his back up to those broad shoulders to notice the masculine curve of his jaw, even further then to the elegant slope of his nose in profile and he had no choice but to admit to himself that Hua Cheng was perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever seen in all his 800 years of life. 

He was both handsome with that untamed wildness in his eyes and yet beautiful at the same time. Where his jaw was cut, the gentleness of his cheekbones softened him, where his shoulders were broad, the long slender line of his body left him graceful and where that devil may care grin gave him a roguish air, the fullness of his lips spoke of romance, the pale pink bow of his mouth inviting you in for a kiss. 

Xie Lian swallowed dryly as he realized with an almost desperate sort of panic that his mind had wandered yet again and he released Hua Cheng’s hand almost abruptly, only now realizing they were still in the same position as before, his hand over San Lang’s, ironic though it was that he sought to teach him anything when his mind and his heat were jumbled up in such a mess. And he waged a war against the blush trying to take over his cheeks, cursing the inappropriate direction of his thoughts. 

For centuries, he had remained chaste and pure, easily able to vanquish even the most lurid of fantasies and now in less than an hour he had recited the sutras so many times he had lost count in a vain attempt to wrestle himself back under control. He cleared his throat quietly, stepping back to put some space between them as he forced himself into a calm and meditative state. 

He could and he would get a hold of himself. He had absolutely no business noticing Hua Cheng’s long black hair had the subtle fragrance of a blooming flower after a rainfall, no business whatsoever noticing his lips looked a pale pink, so soft and full, almost seductively so or even worse daring to think them inviting of a kiss. 

“Then, very well…” Xie Lian started a little awkwardly. He cleared his throat again trying to sound like a normal human being and not the panicky, uncomfortable mess he truly was. He could not make heads or tails of himself in that moment and he continued almost abruptly, his words tumbling together, nervous and rushed, “San Lang is a sentimental man. That’s good...oh, why don’t you practice some more by yourself? Ah, wait that’s right. Qi Rong doesn’t seem to be feeling well lately...”

He trailed off lamely hoping he didn’t sound as ridiculous as he felt and he was grateful Hua Cheng answered him normally, not seeming to notice his flustered voice that sounded just a little too loud in the quiet temple. 

San Lang laid the paper with their verses down and picked up the brush again twirling it leisurely between his fingers. He turned to lean his back against the altar as he glanced over to the crown prince. His voice was cool and languid, truly uninterested but he asked anyway, “how is he unwell?”

Xie Lian resisted the urge to look away when those bright eyes turned to him directly. Hua Cheng looked...unbelievably and suddenly more attractive then before. His body long as he rested his elbows back carelessly on the stone table, his legs stretching out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other. That mild, meek student disappearing and in his place stood Crimson Rain Sought Flower. 

There was a roguish air around his nonchalance, something cocky and confident along the edges of his mouth. There was something truly….captivating about his attitude. He exuded a feral kind of dominance, something savage like a wild animal. He was certain in himself, certain in the power and fear he wielded and certain too that very few in all three realms could or would dare to challenge him. 

Xie Lian turned around swiftly, casting his eyes over the stone columns of the temple in a desperate attempt to pull his heart up from his feet. He was rapidly discovering that he seemed to have no barrier against Hua Cheng and even 500 ethics sutras could not banish the image of him leaning back on the altar with that devil may care look in his eyes.

He busied himself with counting the stones in the wall as he spoke up, forcing his words to come out naturally despite the odd breathlessness that had come over him. 

“He said something like, he was feeling agitated all over. But I’ve checked him from head to toe and it didn’t seem to be caused by that man’s body. It can’t be because the weather’s bad?”

Xie Lian swallowed thickly as he tried to calm his thumping heart. He truly and irrevocably must be losing his mind. Maybe that kiss back at the lake had shocked him too badly, had unhinged him somehow because his legendary control was failing him, his sutras were running together in his head and even as a teenager he had never felt his blood pound this way in his veins. 

What the hell was wrong with him?! 

Behind him, Hua Cheng asked with a lazy drawl, “when did this start?”

“It should be just within the past few days,” Xie Lian replied as he took a deep, quiet breath, absolutely determined to calm down. He held that breath for a long time before he let it out and then did it again willing himself back under control. He wasn’t some green eared novice and even if he had no idea what was going on, he could very well act like an adult. He was a martial god, he had practiced discipline and cultivation for centuries and Hua Cheng could look as handsome as he wanted to, it had absolutely nothing to do with him.

After a few of these deep breaths he tacked on, “today was especially bad for him though---”

But before he even finished speaking, a sudden sense of foreboding grew in his mind dousing his emotional turmoil immediately. He had almost a six sense for danger and his instincts had never been wrong before. Just then he heard something clatter on the stone altar of the temple and he whipped around in alarm, “SAN LANG?!”

He jumped forward noticing the calligraphy brush almost out of the corner of his eye. It had fallen from Hua Cheng’s hand cutting a long erratic slash of red ink across the paper, vivid and bold. Xie Lian’s eyes widened in concern as he dashed towards him. Hua Cheng’s expression was suddenly grim, his mouth drawn in a tense line and his body unsteady as his back curved forward in discomfort. 

He held himself up with a hand clutching the edge of the altar, his fingers so tight his knuckles turned white while the other hand pressed heavily against his right eye. He shifted shakily on his feet, his teeth gritting together as pain lanced through him, throbbing and aching. 

“Are you okay?!” Xie Lian asked in a rush, his eyes running over San Lang’s face worriedly. 

The corner of Hua Cheng’s mouth twitched as he forced back a grimace, his dark eye narrowing as wave after wave of pain radiated out under his skin. His nerve endings were on fire and he choked back his words, swallowing them down with difficulty. Suddenly Xie Lian noticed San Lang’s long saber E’Ming shuddering violently in its sheath before the eye in the center of its solid silver hilt popped open, the blood red eyeball spinning chaotically as though it too was in immense pain. 

He threw his brown eyes back up in distress looking around for something, anything to help when he noticed Hua Cheng’s hand clenching up on the jade altar threatening to flip the heavy stone table at any second, the veins popping up under his pale skin. 

Xie Lian reached out, wanting to do something to ease whatever was going on with San Lang but Hua Cheng growled fiercely, his voice hoarse and strained, “Stay back!”

The crown prince froze in place, his hand hovering uncertainly in the air, his eyes wide with worry and concern. Seeing this, Hua Cheng panted a staggered breath before he gritted out through his teeth, “...Your Highness, please, hurry and get away from me. I might--”

“How can you tell me to leave when you’re like this?!” Xie Lian cut him off firmly. There was no way he was going to leave San Lang in this miserable state, E’Ming shaking so hard it was rattling in its scabbard, that red eye rolling around wildly as though it was almost mad from pain. 

Hua Cheng swallowed heavily, his hand pressing harder against the patch over his right eye before he tried again, his breathless voice nothing but gentle even at a time like this, “If you were to stay here any longer, I—”

At that very moment, Xie Lian started in alarm, wave after wave of ghostly howls and cries sounded from outside Qiandeng Temple. Ghosts, demons and monsters were doubling over in the street, clutching their heads and wailing terribly as if their very skulls had been split open and they were on the verge of death. 

Amidst all the chaos, Qi Rong was sprinting away quickly cackling like the insane creature he was. Although the flesh vessel had diminished his powers, his possession of a human body also acted as a protective barrier against any ghost-effective attacks. 

It was solely because of this fact that Qi Rong was still jumping about resiliently and he seized this chance to flee. The group of female ghosts that had been cradling Guzi had now fallen to the ground, crying pitifully about their headaches, tears streaming down their pretty faces, unable to sing their hypnotic melody. The little Guzi woke up groggily, only to see Qi Rong bolting away like a madman. He jumped to his feet, and chased after him yelling, “Dad! Dad! Wait for me!”

As he ran, Qi Rong turned around, stuck out his tongue like an impudent child, and made a face.

“LULULULULALALALA, GOOD BOY, DAD’S LEAVING! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!”

Regardless, Guzi still chased after him relentlessly pushing his little legs as hard as he could but he was no match for the Savage ghost. Seeing the distance between them grow bigger, he burst out in tears begging and calling after him. 

“Dad! Please don’t throw me away. Dad, take me with you!”

Qi Rong spat out venomously, “GET LOST! GET LOST YOU LITTLE BRAT! DON’T FOLLOW ME! WHAT A FUCKING NUISANCE!”

A drop of his spit flew so far it hit Guzi in the middle of his forehead knocking him down on his butt. He cried even harder then, his young voice hiccupping and hoarse as if his heart was going to break and his lungs were going to burst. Xie Lian truly couldn’t bear it any longer and he spun away from San Lang storming out of Qiandeng Temple in anger. He would deal with one crisis at a time then come back and try to manage whatever the hell was going on with Hua Cheng.

“Qi Rong!” He shouted in aggrieved consternation dashing ahead so fast he flashed forward with his unbelievable speed born of his martial arts training and his expert ability at running away. 

The moment Qi Rong saw Xie Lian blocking the path in front of him, he spun around in fear and ran back the way he came. Along the way, he scooped up Guzi from the ground and threatened, “DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! COME AND I’LL BITE OFF THE HEAD OF THIS LITTLE BRAT BEFORE YOUR EYES!! What a good boy, you’re gonna become your dad’s meal, how filial! Tomorrow dad’ll cook you! You can pick between being braised or steamed! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Xie Lian narrowed his eyes in unfathomable annoyance. What he wouldn’t give to punch Qi Rong so hard he ended up back in his mother’s stomach. He wasn’t fazed by the threat at all and just when he was about to give chase, a loud crash sounded behind him. As if struck by fury, Hua Cheng had indeed thrown everything across the temple. His heart almost seized up in his chest and fearing the worst, Xie Lian couldn’t afford to deal with Qi Rong anymore and he turned right back around.

“San Lang...” He called out worriedly as he took a step towards Qiandeng Temple but all of a sudden, he found himself embraced tightly by Hua Cheng. His arms firm around his stomach and his broad body pressed against his back. The crown prince blinked in surprise, San Lang had moved so fast he was barely able to catch sight of his shadow. And when he spoke there was a subtle tremor in his voice as the Supreme Ghost King whispered hoarsely, “I lied. Don’t leave me...”

“......” Xie Lian became as still as a statue, locked within that pair of strong arms though this time instead of all the tumultuous emotions from earlier, his heart was beating hard out of concern and trepidation. He had never heard Hua Cheng so affected, the body against him trembling with unstoppable shivers, “San Lang? San Lang, do you recognize me?”

It seemed as if he had lost all his senses and wasn’t able to recognize who was in front of him. He clutched Xie Lian even tighter, pressing them as closely together as he was able to and repeatedly muttered in that soft, shaky voice, weakness lacing itself through his words.

“...I….I lied. Don’t leave me….please...”

Xie Lian widened his eyes in shock. Never in his life had he seen the fearsome Crimson Rain Sought Flower so out of it, his arms trembling and his voice shivering in his ear as he almost begged the crown prince. He seemed so pitiful and laid low Xie Lian felt his heart tug in his chest. 

Further down the street, Guzi wailed uncontrollably, almost gasping with the force of his sobs and Qi Rong broke out in hysterical laughter stealing Xie Lian’s attention instantly. 

He cackled maniacally, “HEHE! HUA CHENG YOU FUCKER!! THAT’LL TEACH YOU TO LOOK DOWN ON ME ALL THE TIME! LOOK AT YOU, ALL COCKY ALL DAY! AIN’T THIS KARMA! YOU’RE DONE FOR!!”

Upon hearing this, the ghosts on the streets, who were on the verge of exhaustion from the pain, immediately cursed back, their voices loud and angry despite the situation they found themselves in.

“GREEN GHOST?! YOU PIECE OF TRASH, YA DARE SWEAR AT OUR LORD?!”

“SAY THAT AGAIN YOU MISERABLE RAT!”

“YOU LOOKING TO LOSE YOU LIFE?! I’LL EAT YOU FOR LUNCH YOU PATHETIC PILE OF SHIT!”

The annoying ruckus going on around them drove Hua Cheng to the very edge, fury suddenly radiating out of him and a murderous aura flared up so full of deadly killing intent Xie Lian almost gasped at how thick it was in his nose. He raised his hand as if about to blast them all to pieces and strike them dead where they stood. 

Instinctively, Xie Lian laid his hand soothingly on the arm around his waist and gently tugged that outstretched hand down. Qi Rong be damned, if he didn’t do something Crimson Rain Sought Flower would level this city and maybe even the black mountain range that surrounded it. 

He spoke reassuringly, his voice warm and firm, “Okay, okay. I won’t leave, I promise I won’t leave you...”

He turned in the arms that held him and lightly laid his hands on his broad chest. He pushed Hua Cheng back into the temple gently, the fingers laying against the small of his back tight and tense under the force of whatever was plaguing him. Xie Lian looked up into his foggy black eye swallowing heavily at the chaotic fire burning in them. San Lang seemed almost delirious, disconnected and hazy and he was deeply alarmed. Anything that could rattle a powerful Supreme like him was nothing to laugh at. 

To prevent Qi Rong from following after them and taking advantage of Hua Cheng’s weakened state, Xie Lian flicked his hand, Qiandeng Temple’s grand white doors slamming shut by themselves. He called out with a no nonsense voice, shooing him sternly, “if you’re gonna scram, then get lost! I don’t have time for you! If you don’t get lost now, then just you wait and see what I’ll-- AH?!”

Xie Lian gasped in wild shock as Hua Cheng shoved him roughly up on the jade altar, his broad hands handling him almost too easily. Ink and paper and brushes falling in a mess and scattering across the tiled floor with a clatter to join the rest he had thrown off earlier. Caught up in this strange struggle, Xie Lian’s hand fell back accidentally gliding on the ink pad. He dropped his right palm down to catch himself, his long fingers slipping and leaving crimson marks along the paper underneath. Upon the lines of the verses they had penned together, vivid blood-like lines stained the phrase ‘No cloud is beautiful but that which crowns the peak,’ it was a stunningly beautiful addition, bold and red across the page.

“San--” Xie Lian started a little breathlessly as he tried to understand this situation, his throat going dry and his heart racing in his chest, almost thumping against his ribcage. Hua Cheng slipped up onto the altar quickly, kneeling in front of him and crowding into his space. He was suddenly so much closer than before, his hazy black eye staring into his with some dark kind of fire in its depth. He seemed feral, primal then and before the crown prince could even realize what was happening, Crimson Rain Sought Flower grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him forward to kiss him hard. Xie Lian gasped hoarsely as he swept into his mouth, his tongue rough and deep, wild and unrestrained. 

He plundered his mouth with savage passion, his lips dominating his own and Xie Lian tried to gasp again, his head turning upside down and he felt a tremble take hold of him. This would be the third kiss they shared and it was so unbelievably different from the first two. There was no gentleness in his touch this time, no sweetness in the fingers that dug into his shoulders. This kiss was nothing but need, chaotic, unfettered desire, white hot as the ghost king devoured his Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle.

Xie Lian heard Qi Rong from a mile away as he tried to fathom this turn of events, tried to breathe around that hot tongue in his mouth and those blistering lips on his own, that vulgar laughing voice calling through the temple doors, unimaginably loud and abrasive, “Cousin Crown Prince, you better be careful! Hua Cheng is probably like a rabid dog right now, he’ll bite whoever he sees! I, myself, will personally go and help you spread the news. There are quite a few monks and cultivators who seek revenge against Hua Cheng, they might as well come now and take care of him! AHAHAHAHAHA...”

Xie Lian’s heart tightened with immediate clarity as that mocking laughter faded in the distance. If Qi Rong really did call forth a group of cultivators who Hua Cheng had wronged, under the ghosts’ current weakened condition, how could Ghost City defend itself? How could Crimson Rain Sought Flower protect his people, much less himself?

But as quickly as he realized that, he lost all train of his thoughts again when Hua Cheng sucked his tongue into his mouth, rubbing along it with broad strokes. It sent fire up and down his spine, an answering heat building up in his abdomen. He had no defense against this mad passion, no resistance to the ghost king who sought to eat him alive. 

He couldn’t handle this, he was singularly incapable of accepting this violent kiss and he knew just as surely as he knew his own name that if San Lang kept kissing him this way, he would lose himself. He would give in to the desire simmering and burning in his belly, centuries of purity and discipline wavering in his treacherous heart that wanted this too, that craved Hua Cheng’s possessive passion. If he didn’t get a hold of this situation right now, he would lose all will to resist, so seduced he was by the power and dominance and lust in the mouth on his. He lifted his hands intending to throw him off when suddenly he noticed something odd with a vague sort of clarity. 

San Lang wasn’t alive, he shouldn’t emit any warmth but instead of the cool touch he was used to, Hua Cheng was burning up as though struck by a high fever. His lips were blistering hot, his tongue sucking and licking and flicking against his own almost scalding his mouth and Xie Lian was practically forced to accept the incoming waves of unrelenting heat. It poured down his throat burning him up from the inside out and he felt himself start to swell, his shaft thickening up in his white pants in response to all of San Lang’s fiery lust. 

Instead of pushing him off like he intended, Xie Lian’s hands sank into the folds of the red fabric at his shoulders, clutching at him almost desperately and a low whine escaped him, it was weak and soft in the temple. He was almost delirious now, his thoughts distant and hazy, desire running rampant up and down his spine, his length growing even more until it stood tall casting a lewd tent in his robes as it jutted out from his body. He wanted the dark promises this kiss gave him, he wanted it and he craved it with almost uncontrollable need. 

Perhaps it was because Hua Cheng’s spiritual energy was too strong but Xie Lian felt his throat throbbing, his chest and stomach filled to the brim with heat, to the point that it became uncomfortable. If he continued to endure this, he might just burst under the sheer amount of power that was fed to him by those blistering lips. He tightened his jaw and raised his palm to slap him off. 

But there was no strength behind it, no willpower. He simply couldn’t bring himself to hit Hua Cheng and his heart could not rally itself against this wild passion. He truly had no desire to resist San Lang or his possessive mouth. 

His hand came down lightly, gently tapping his shoulder but the ghost king was unfazed. He slanted his lips to kiss him even deeper and seized Xie Lian’s wrists. He leaned into him then dropping his back to the jade altar and he shifted to straddle his hips, kneeling over his prone body, his broad hands planting those weak arms above his head across the verses they had written, the paper rustling under them. And his long black hair fell over his shoulder filling the prince’s nose with that subtle fragrance of blooming flowers.

Xie Lian really, truly couldn’t let this continue any further. Anymore and he would lose his mind completely. He was already shamelessly hard, already half mad with desire, lust cascading wildly up and down in his veins and he yanked up his resolve. He had to put a stop to this before they crossed a line they could never come back from. 

This time, Xie Lian yanked his wrists free and used both hands planting them firmly on Hua Cheng’s chest. He threw him back and scrambled off the altar, panting hard, his cheeks flushed pink and his light brown eyes amber with barely restrained need. He was falling apart at the seams, left in pieces from that devouring kiss. He swallowed heavily as he leaned on the stone table trying desperately to regain himself, the threads of the sutras tangling up in his head but San Lang would not be denied. 

He flashed forward pressing him firmly against the altar, their hips rocking together from the motion and Xie Lian bit back a wanton moan as he realized Hua Cheng was as hard as he was. He cried out hoarsely, his breathy voice loud and panicky, “San Lang!”

Perhaps he finally did reach him because Hua Cheng took a stumbling step back, his black eye staring at him for a long time, the hanging candles casting shadows over his face, his gaze fiery and unreadable framed by long, lowered lashes. His pale skin was flushed, his lips swollen and red as he panted, his chest heaving lightly. He looked almost as wrecked as Xie Lian felt. 

Suddenly he leaned in and wrapped the prince up in a bone-crushing hug, his arms tight around him though he made sure to keep their hips apart. His hot voice was strained and breathless in his ear, “Gege….I…..haa….I’m….sorry….mm….”

Seeing that he had regained some sense and stopped his advances, Xie Lian let out a low sigh of profound relief. He fought through the haze in his head, willing himself back down. He would control this powerful attraction, this shameful desire that left him in such a wanton state, the lewd tent in his robes still revealing just how flustered he still was, just how incredibly aroused he was from Hua Cheng’s passion. He should truly be ashamed of himself and he leaned heavily on centuries of hard won discipline, hoping the embarrassingly obvious arc of his shaft would disappear soon.

He focused on the ghost king again in a bid to distract himself and he considered him with as clear of a mind as he could manage under the circumstances. He blinked in surprise as he finally registered the waves and waves of unsettling energy waging war inside the Supreme, fighting and straining to break out. He could feel just how powerful it was, thrumming just under the surface of his skin. Hua Cheng was almost vibrating with it, his heart racing so fast in his chest Xie Lian could feel it from where they were still pressed together in that tense hug. Though how a ghost could have a heartbeat was a question for another time.

No wonder Hua Cheng had devoured him as soon as he caught him. With such chaos going on inside him, he had to find an outlet to expel it. In order to fully return him to his normal state, blood must be drained but San Lang wasn’t alive, how would he have any blood to let?

After another moment, Xie Lian swallowed thickly. His own heart lunging up into his throat as the scope of what he was about to do dawned on him. He shifted a little nervously before he made up his mind. Hua Cheng had come to his rescue a thousand times, had fought beside him and assisted him with anything and everything and now that he was in need, Xie Lian would help him. He wanted to help him and he fiercely refused to acknowledge the lust still swirling around in his belly that turned his want to need. He needed and he desired and he pushed it away justifying what he was about to do in a vain attempt to excuse his own shamelessness. 

But deep in his heart, he knew that though he had all the good intentions of helping San Lang, he was selfish. He coveted that kiss and he was profoundly ashamed of just how eager he was to help Crimson Rain Sought Flower. 

He whispered hoarsely, his voice soft under the warm glow of the hanging candles. 

“......forgive me….San Lang...”

Before he cupped Hua Cheng’s face in his trembling hands and kissed him. He intended to kiss him gently, to guide that turbulent flow of heat into his body and ease the ghost king’s pain and misery but it was as though a dam had broken inside him and that light kiss turned fiery and passionate. He devoured those swollen red lips. He plundered San Lang’s mouth with unmatched greed.

Xie Lian looped his arms around Hua Cheng’s neck, a shivering taking him when the ghost king settled his broad hands around his waist and in the next moment, they tumbled back onto the altar kissing wildly, their breath coming hard and fast through their noses as they sought to eat each other alive. 

They kissed savagely, madly, warring each other for dominance as their tongues tangled together, sliding and rubbing and licking and flicking as they moved from one mouth to the other and back again. It was a chaotic kiss they shared brimming with desire and unrestrained need. Xie Lian moaned into it, his voice low and deep as he lost every single shred of self control he had ever possessed. 

He arched his hips up to press against Hua Cheng’s solid body that lay heavily over his and San Lang groaned against his lips as he felt the proof of Xie Lian’s lust dig into his thigh. His hands slipped from his waist to run wildly over him then. Those broad hands caressing and gripping him possessively. 

He rubbed long lines from his chest along his sides to his thighs and back up over his hips before he paused at the prince’s belt. He tugged it loose and tossed it off the side before he ripped those white robes open. He slipped his blistering palms under the layered folds to touch him directly.

Xie Lian’s gasping moan echoed in their mouths as those calloused fingers trailed lines of fire up and down his sensitive chest, the rough pad of his fingertips dragging along his skin and the prince shuddered violently when they settled on his nipples.

Hua Cheng rubbed then for a moment before he rolled them around and pinched them tight to tug them up only to press them down again and Xie Lian’s voice grew deeper with a low whine, his hips snapping up almost desperately. He was so hot, too hot, too delirious under this never ending kiss, under the flood of chaotic heat that filled every single inch of his body. 

Crimson Rain Sought Flower was so incredibly powerful, his spiritual energy roaring along the prince’s nerve endings and almost tearing him apart but it paled in comparison to the unbridled lust in Xie Lian’s veins. He wanted and he needed and he canted his hips up with a wild, wanton moan when one of those broad hands settled down upon him. 

San Lang rubbed against his aching shaft erratically over the fabric before he yanked his white pants down. Xie Lian was so hard, it snapped up in the air curving towards his navel, a thin pearly trail of wetness dripping from the swollen head. His hand left for a moment and Xie Lian was just about to beg for something, anything to ease this fire inside him when he choked out a gasp, hoarse with shock. He tried to toss his head when a thick, hard cock pressed against his own but Hua Cheng gripped his chin keeping him firmly in place as he wrested control of their kiss back. 

He savagely devoured his mouth this time, so dominant, so possessive as he wrapped his long fingers around their throbbing lengths and tugged up from the base all the way to the tip before dropping his fist again. He pumped his hand then, up and down and up and down, rapid and erratic as he tried to set a rhythm but he was too unhinged, too chaotic though Xie Lian didn’t care. 

He slid his hands down from Hua Cheng’s neck over his shoulders to dig his fingers into the soft folds of the red robes on his back. He gripped them tightly, desperately as his moans came faster and louder falling from their moving mouths. His lips were numb now from this unrelenting kiss, his tongue tingling from the ghost king’s heavy caresses and simmering spiritual power. 

That never ending flood of energy was burning him alive. He couldn’t stop his voice, couldn’t stand how lewd it was. It seemed so loud around them tangling up with their staggered breaths and the slick, fast rubbing of Hua Cheng’s fist as it moved over their dripping shafts, San Lang’s thick cock dragging against his sensitive skin. 

Xie Lian tried to stifle his wanton moans but he was simply unable to do anything other than gasp and groan and pant as Crimson Rain Sought Flower plundered his mouth and touched and fondled and pleasured his body. He was already so close, so unbearable close to his ending, swirling pressure collecting low in his abdomen, pulling tighter and tighter and all it took was a few firm tugs of that broad hand to drag him over the edge.

His release ripped through him, so powerful it bowed his spine, his shoulders pressing back into the stone table and his waist arching up, the ink from their verses smearing along the corner of his white robes. He tossed his head breaking their kiss violently as unfathomable pleasure sent sparkling lights across his vision, a loud, hoarse cry tumbling out of him. It echoed around them in the quiet temple and San Lang growled low in his chest. Something feral and heady, possessive in his voice and in his eyes as he stared down at His Highness, the Crown Prince of Xianle. 

He was no prince at that moment, his robes spread open wide, his chest heaving and his lips swollen. His pale skin was flushed pink with beads of sweat and thick white lines covered his abdomen and higher. His pleasure had been so profound, so intense, the evidence of it covered his upper body leaving a few white drops all the way up on his blushing cheeks. 

Hua Cheng panted hoarsely as he dragged his fist up and down his shaft rapidly, his dark stare raking over Xie Lian. He looked absolutely gorgeous and completely wrecked laying there on that stone altar. His body warm with the aftermath of his release, his hair thrown across the stone table in a mess. His amber eyes almost glowing under his barely open lashes and his mouth looked so inviting, so red and wet from his kisses.

San Lang was simply unable to resist the vision that was the Crown Prince of Xianle and he ducked down to kiss him again, his hand moving faster on his hard cock, up and down and up and down and up and down again. He was drowning in Xie Lian, he couldn’t see or hear or comprehend anything else but him, his body spread under him so provocatively and he tumbled over the edge, his hoarse groan almost vibrating against the prince’s lips. 

He jerked in his hand, his release shooting out of him to paint Xie Lian’s chest with his own pleasure, his breathing rushed and staggered as he shivered and trembled with aftershocks. Their chaotic, unending kiss finally slowing down, that hazy fog of lust ebbing around them and that ferocious storm of spiritual energy calming. The kiss lightened up to something slow and sweet and Xie Lian surrendered to it just as he had to that earlier passion. They traded soft, delicate and dare he think, affectionate kisses splayed out on the stone table in complete debauchery, sweaty and flushed, glowing with the warmth this night had left on their skin.

This altar, so beautifully carved out of white jade, was originally a place for respect, for worship, where one would make offerings to a god but now a twice fallen god and a ghost king lay entangled upon it under the golden glow of the hanging candles. Their disheveled robes were falling off their shoulders, their long hair tossed across the stone like spilled ink. Their bodies were pressing into each other, their hands gripping tight and their mouth molding together with the passion of a pair of lovers.

It was an incredible scene, truly one far too inappropriate for the altar of a grand temple but it would steal the breath of whoever saw it nonetheless. The candlelight painted them in alternating shadows and the silhouettes of red and white were captivating and alluring.

Xie Lian laid there hazy and drifting, limp and glowing from their tryst under the warmth of Hua Cheng’s long body. His nose full of the delicate scent of flowers when he vaguely noticed those kisses grow softer and lighter until finally, after one last little kiss, San Lang’s body collapsed onto his with a soft thump.

The prince blinked as his breath whooshed out of him with the sudden heavy weight on his chest and he blinked again and then one last time as he tried to reconnect himself. He took a long shuddering breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth and then he did it once more trying to regain some semblance of balance. 

He shifted Hua Cheng gently to the side, his hand caressing his sleeping face absentmindedly before he shuffled off the altar. He stumbled, catching himself on the stone table with a put upon sigh. His legs felt like jelly, weak and shivering and he took another one of those deep breaths. He willed himself to stand properly before he glanced down at the mess their pleasures had left on his bare chest. 

He flushed deeply then, his cheeks almost on fire as the full scope of what had just happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He froze for a long moment, his hands trembling, feeling almost distraught and unbalanced. He had never done something like this before. He had never experienced the pleasures of the flesh. Not once in his 800 years of life had he felt the primal rush of a climax. Even as a willful teenager, he had been so driven, so focused on cultivating, he had never thought to touch himself, never felt the euphoric release of something so carnal. 

It was...in a word, overwhelming and he stood still there half dressed with swollen lips and flushed cheeks in the dim candlelight unsure of what to do with himself now. How did one come back from something like this? How was he supposed to return to the person he was before? It seemed so impossible. He felt...changed somehow, altered. He was no longer the innocent man he once was and it was a profound realization. 

He felt almost helpless for a moment, helpless to understand, helpless to change what had happened and he blinked, his long lashes fluttering and he decided then to start with the easiest thing first, one thing at a time. He wasn’t injured, no one was bleeding or dying, he was just a little... shocked. 

He cleaned himself up with trembling hands and slipped his robes back on before he snagged his belt from the floor. He fixed it back around his waist and sighed deeply in relief as he was properly dressed again. He smoothed his hair back and fixed it up in his usual style before he glanced shyly at Crimson Rain Sought Flower. He was sleeping deeply, that chaotic energy finally dispersed, his broad chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. 

Xie Lian swallowed dryly, even now Hua Cheng was gorgeous, handsome and masculine and he willed his heart back down. He stepped up to the altar and with a wild blush staining his cheeks, he tugged San Lang’s pants back up and smoothed his clothes into some semblance of order. 

Suddenly he noticed the wicked saber E’Ming thrown carelessly to the side. It was rattling around in its sheath, its red eyeball spinning frantically. He fetched it from the temple floor and settled himself down on the steps below the altar. He laid it across his lap and began to pet it with gentle caresses. 

He considered the weapon as he ran his hands soothingly over it. It was solid silver, the broad hilt intricately carved with bold designs and it was long too with a curve to the blade that tapered off into a point. It was a magnificently designed scimitar and he wondered what master could have crafted it. 

He had never seen such work before and like any god with a martial arts background he was truly impressed with it. It was fitting that Crimson Rain Sought Flower would have a weapon such as this. It was brimming with dark, evil energy, the power in its blade apparent as he petted it. 

For a long time he soothed E’Ming, comforted himself with having something to do as he waited nervously for Hua Cheng to wake up. Would he remember their passionate tryst? Would he mention it? What would he say when he awoke? Would he be surprised or offended the crown prince had taken advantage of him? 

Xie Lian didn’t know what to think as he sat there with that long saber across his lap. He couldn’t direct his thoughts at all. The only thing he knew for certain was shame. How could he do that to San Lang? How could he kiss him so passionately? He had only intended to help him, to try and direct that energy out of his body but he had lost his head. He had lost every single shred of self control with Hua Cheng’s mouth under his and he had devoured him like some lust crazed demon. 

He was unworthy of his title as a heavenly official, unworthy of the cultivation of purity he had dedicated centuries to. In a moment of dark curiosity he reached deep into himself to see if he had indeed lost over half of his spiritual power and he was mildly surprised to find it intact. It was still there, bound tightly by the cursed shackles but he had lost none of it, instead it was flaring up in its bonds, brimming with Crimson Rain Sought Flower’s energy. It was easily ten, maybe a hundred times stronger than before. 

Though in hindsight, Xie Lan should have expected that having been fed that chaotic power for hours, all night long in fact San Lang had poured it down his throat in an effort to ease the strain it caused him. 

And Xie Lian had a moment of clarity there sitting on those stone steps. He realized he was...unhappy that such a night had happened out of necessity. He acknowledged, a little uncomfortably, that he would have much preferred to share a moment like that with San Lang out of affection and that thought should have been alarming but he was too exhausted to care. 

And he knew then. 

He knew as plainly as he knew his own name that he cared for Crimson Rain Sought Flower. He cared for him deeply, so much so that he would willingly endure another night like this, he would willingly lose himself in the arms of Hua Cheng and he frowned. He was not the ‘special someone’ San Lang had spoken about under the afternoon sun in Puqi Village and for a moment he wished longingly that he was. He dropped his eyes to E’Ming again in a bid to escape his thoughts. 

That wildly spinning eyeball finally calmed down, the silver eyelid closing up into a crescent as though smiling up at him and he felt a dim answering smile take his swollen lips. He pet it fondly, gazing at it just as Hua Cheng shot up straight from where he had been sleeping atop the altar.

“...Your Highness?!” He asked in a rush almost clattering off the table. Hastily, Xie Lian adjusted his expression, violently shoving down the vortex of panic and trepidation that sought to choke him. He took a staggered breath before he schooled himself into some semblance of order.

He turned around and beamed, hoping his pasted on smile was convincing and not as fake as it felt, “you’re awake? Everything’s fine now...”

Hua Cheng did a quick scan around him, blinking in consternation. Needless to say, it was a giant mess inside Qiandeng Temple, brushes and ink pads and parchment strewn about all across the floor and along the altar, piles of paper were wrinkled up and ripped in a few places, stained red in chaotic lines from spilled ink.

Xie Lan watched his face fall uncharacteristically distraught, as if he couldn’t remember what had happened the night before. 

The crown prince jumped at the chance to speak, his voice calm and confident in the hopes that he could keep San Lang’s sharp mind from figuring out just what had happened between them, from figuring out just how shamelessly he had taken advantage of him atop that stone table.

“What happened last night? All your subordinates were suddenly struck by either fever or throbbing headaches. Everyone was restless. You were too, and you had quite the temper!”

Hua Cheng glanced at him, tugging his robes a little to put them back in place and demanded firmly, “other than that?”

“Other than what? There’s nothing else...” Xie Lian blinked innocently, his hands tensing on the long saber across his lap. He could feel Hua Cheng’s gaze on him as the Supreme continued to grill him, his dark eye staring hard into his own. He kept his face mild and open even as his heart threatened to burst through his rib cage. 

“Was there really nothing? Then, how did I calm down?!” He asked pointedly with a stern tilt to his head.

Xie Lian swallowed dryly and cleared his throat, as if he was slightly embarrassed. He should have known Crimson Rain Sought Flower would see through him and he wove a lie quickly, willing his blush to calm down and praying to any god that would listen that Hua Cheng wouldn’t notice his swollen lips. 

“Uhm..to tell you the truth, San Lang, please don’t be mad at me. Other than doing this...” he motioned down to E'Ming, his hand running up and down his silver sheath with long pets, “I, also, uh….cough, cough, had a...a fight with you...”

“..................” Hua Cheng looked at him suspiciously, his dark eye staring into his own with such a powerful gaze Xie Lian started to sweat. He resisted the urge to squirm under that uncomfortable stare. 

“........we fought?”

Xie Lian committed to his lie. He would take that night and his shame to his grave and he defended it with everything he had, nodding earnestly, “that’s right. Look, the hall is such a mess because of our fight....”

“..................” Hua Cheng narrowed his eye as though debating if he was telling the truth or not and after an unendurable minute he finally puffed a deep sigh of relief. He relaxed and leaned forward on the altar resting his head on his hand as though he finally did believe the crown prince and Xie Lian felt his suspended heart settle down. He released a silent, shaky breath.

_Forgive me San Lang…...but I just….can’t tell you….._

“It opened,” Hua Cheng muttered all of a sudden pulling the prince from his thoughts and he asked curiously, “what did?” 

Hua Cheng lifted his head and spoke with a somber voice, “Mount Tong'lu reopened….”

Xie Lian widened his eyes as a wave of foreboding settled over them and all thoughts of their illicit night in Qiandeng Temple disappeared from his mind. The terrifying threat of a new enemy loomed large before them. And when he spoke it was with a soft, concerned voice.

“A new ghost king...is about to be born?”

Hua Cheng nodded soberly as silence filled the grand hall, a silence full of weight as they realized what was coming. It would be chaos, violent and bloody when a new evil erupted out of that black mountain set on despair and destruction. It would cause waves of devastation as this new being sought to carve out a space for itself in a world that had no room for it. 

And Xie Lian knew one way or the other, they would have to face it, stop it if they could or destroy it if they couldn’t. The world would not survive another reckoning, it could not resist the birth of a new Calamity.

**Six Months after Mount Taicang**

“Haaa….ahhh!! Sa…...San….mmm…..San Lahhhng!! St….stop...te…..ahhh…..annn….teasing me!”

Xie Lian moaned breathlessly as he tossed his head back into the messy dark red blankets under them, the vaulted ceiling of Hua Cheng’s bedroom in Paradise Manor stretching over head as dim moonlight streamed in through the tall windows, bathing them in silver. 

“Mmm…..but gege likes it when I tease him like this…” San Lang purred with a grin, his expression something possessive and predatory as he pressed his cheek into the pale thigh hanging on his shoulder. He curled his two fingers up pressing steadily into that soft sensitive bud of nerves deep inside the prince’s body. 

“Aaaa….nnnnaaahhhmm….”

Hua Cheng stared down at him, watching the play of pleasure across his lover’s face, his long lashes already wet with frustrated tears as he teased and caressed that little spot with the calloused pads of his fingertips, rubbing and nudging at it slowly as he pushed Xie Lian to the very edge.

He resisted a groan as he felt that wet hole clutch around him and he moved his fingers just a little faster, in to press firmly only to pull back to push in again massaging it and rolling it. He glanced down watching Xie Lian’s thick shaft twitch in the air, a long trail of precum dangling down to drip onto his shivering belly. 

His mouth watered at the sight and he leaned in to swallow that swollen tip. He wrapped his lips around it with a bob of his head and he shivered himself when the crown prince released a breathy moan, his body bucking up instinctively. Hua Cheng hollowed out his mouth sucking firmly as he moved his hand faster digging his fingers in deep and back and in deep again. He moved this way for a while pleasuring his highness with his tongue and his hands, his own cock throbbing against his abdomen. He was so ready to take him, so close to losing his mind but he would pull Xie Lian to the very edge first. 

He loved to watch him spend himself when he entered him, he loved to fuck him steadily until he had no choice but to grow hard and find his pleasure for a second time and Hua Cheng dedicated himself to the act. They had made love so many times since Mount Taicang and every time was so unbelievably passionate, so profound, so mind numbingly good. And tonight was no different as Hua Cheng felt the familiar tightening of Xie Lian’s body. It was tensing under his hands and he backed off. 

He snagged a vial of oil and dumped it over his long shaft, slicking it up before he slipped his arms under the prince’s legs. He hooked his knees with his elbows and spread him wide before he slowly rolled his body in deep. 

“AHHHHHH!!!!” Xie Lian arched off the bed with a hoarse cry as he found his pleasure almost immediately, his release rolling through him as San Lang groaned, forcing his dark eye open to watch him pant and shiver. He stared at him then as he pumped his hips in all the way to the hilt only to tug back in one long smooth glide. 

Then he did it again and then one more time setting a steady, gentle rhythm. This was how they made love, long and slow and deep. Hua Cheng settled his hands down, his fingers curling into the bed as he lowered his body over the prince’s, his hips moving in that constant pace, in all the way then back then in again, their bodies thudding together over and over. 

He dug his hands into the red blankets under them in a valiant attempt to control himself. He would not ravish him, he would not take him with the wild pounding he so desperately wanted to. His Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle was precious to him, he was made to be handled with care, with tenderness not folded in half and fucked hard like a common whore. 

And Hua Cheng fell into the familiar war he fought every single time they made love. He battled himself and the never ending desire to fuck the prince into delirium, holding himself back with ever fiber of his being. He would never allow himself to lose control, to take him with mad thrusts until that tight little hole was swollen and gaping open.

He couldn’t do that, Xie Lian was a gift, he was to be treasured, to be adored and worshipped not to be fucked and ravished until he was sobbing and crying and hoarse no matter how much San Lang craved to do just that. 

He desired so desperately to take him hard and fast, to pound roughly into his body until the room echoed with his loud cries, until the hands wrapped around his biceps dug into his skin and clawed at him with pleasure. He wanted to embrace the feral, primal need to fuck him, to take him savagely, to bend his body in half and overwhelm him but he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t do that and he willed himself to accept this slow passionate love making. It was always this way and he accepted that happily. He would take Xie Lian with gentleness and he pushed his dark desires back with everything he had. 

He canted his hips in deep and slowly pulled them back again before pushing in to slide out to ease his way into that soft hole, the rim dragging against his shaft lewdly and he moaned as he felt it. He leaned all the way forward to capture the prince’s panting lips and kissed him just as softly and though it was still passionate, still turned his mind on its head, it was only tender and sweet and loving. 

He loved his prince, he loved him with everything he had, he adored him and this slow love making would be enough, it had to be enough because he would not taint him with his lowly desires. He would not simply fuck him, he could never defile him with the raw lust in his veins. Xie Lian deserved to be treated sweetly and Hua Cheng set about doing just that. 

He pumped his hips steadily in and out and in and out with long, rolling bucks as he endured this. He would control himself. He would only, ever make love to His Highness. 

Xie Lian moaned softly as those hips rocked him up and down over the bedding, his arms sliding around San Lang’s neck as he surrendered to the slow passionate kiss he gave him. He reveled in it, he suffused his senses with that delicate fragrance of blooming flowers after a rainfall and he felt himself swell again. 

San Lang always treated him like he was made of glass, like he was precious and sex with him was nothing but gentle and profound. He took him every single time just like this, deep and slow, so affectionate and sincere and it filled his heart with warmth. He could taste love in his mouth, he could feel it in every delicate caress and every soft pump of those hips that sought to worship him, that told the tale of his everlasting love.

How someone could love him so much, how someone could...adore him this way boggled his mind. He wasn’t worth this devotion, he had done nothing to deserve it but he coveted it nonetheless. He wrapped San Lang’s sweetness around him and he moaned and gasped and groaned into the lips on his as he felt another ending pull tight within him. He came so easily now, so quickly under the spell Hua Cheng’s love had cast over him and he let the ghost king toss him into the euphoria of another release, his body growing tight and taut under his, his back arching up off those soft red blankets. He spent himself for the second time as he felt Hua Cheng move just a little faster inside him as he sought his own pleasure. 

He pumped his hips into that tight, clutching hole with just a little force, just a little more strength as he pushed back that maddening urge to ravish him. This was enough, this slow, passionate love making would be enough for him, just the fact that he could touch Xie Lian at all turned his mind upside down and he groaned as all that pressure finally crested in his abdomen. 

He bucked his hips one more time and spent himself deeply within his prince, his breath coming faster through his nose as he dug his fingers into the blankets under them. He could never ask for more from Xie Lian. He would never taint him with his vulgar desires. He would never dishonor the gift that was the crown prince in his arms and he tossed his shoulders to the side dropping heavily onto the bed as he panted lightly. 

He cast his dark eye over the sweaty flushed face of his lover fondly. He loved that he was the only one to see this side of him. He adored the fact that Xie Lian had never known pleasure until him and he would be the only one to pull that sated expression over his beautiful face now and forever. 

He reached out and gently tugged him over so he could lay a loving kiss on those red lips before he wrapped his arms around him tenderly, pulling him close. They cuddled there warm and comforted and Hua Cheng flatly refused to acknowledge the simmering lust still burning in his belly. He still desired him, he was already ready to take him again but he wouldn’t do that. 

He would not ravage him, he would not fuck him madly, over and over and over until he was delirious with pleasure like he truly wanted to. Sex with Xie Lian was loving and soft and gentle as it should be and as it always would be and Hua Cheng contented himself with what he had. 

This was enough and he nuzzled his nose into all that long black hair fondly.

They drifted quietly in the mellow glow of their affections for a long time, wrapped up in each other’s arms as time and space disappeared around them. Nothing mattered in this moment, nothing but the warm weight of their bodies pressed together. After so many centuries of longing, Hua Cheng was satisfied. He was pleased and proud Xie Lian was his even if he could never truly satisfy his lust with their mild love making. It didn’t matter in the end. He would live and despite the desire always burning in his belly he was happy. He was incomparably happy. 

After an hour or two or three, he remembered something and he spoke softly into the silence of their bedroom. 

“Gege?”

“Hmmm?” Xie Lian mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled into the broad chest against his cheek. He was so drowsy, spent and content in the strong arms that held him.

“Gege…..would….would you tell me what really happened that night at Qiandeng Temple?” Hua Cheng asked curiously. He had never forgotten that odd conversation they had had the morning after the opening of Mount Tong'lu much less the observations of that monk Heaven’s Eye who had so succinctly commented on the evil energy radiating out from Xie Lian’s lips nor the prince’s flat out refusal to answer him when he had asked about it again. 

Something had happened that night, something more than just some fight besides he truly didn’t think they had fought at all. He knew deep down that he could never bring himself to fight the crown prince and something had seemed so...off about Xie Lian that morning in the temple after whatever had happened the night before. 

And one way or the other he would discover just exactly what had happened between them. 

Hua Cheng nuzzled his nose into those soft locks under his chin encouragingly but instead of answering him Xie Lian stiffened up completely in his arms, his body taut and tense and San Lang blinked. He considered that and he ran his broad hand up and down the prince’s back comfortingly waiting for him to say something.

After another moment, he did speak, his voice slow and uncomfortable, “San Lang…… I….. it’s…. it’s too... shameful and I don’t...I don’t want to talk about it, please... don’t ask me again…”

He trailed off and Hua Cheng frowned, his arms tightening up on him anyway to reassure him, “very well gege, I won’t...now kiss me?”

He placated him and his frown turned into a sweet smile when Xie Lian did just that. He let it go for the time being content to kiss and kiss and kiss as the night grew later, the moon curving down in the sky.

They fell asleep like that cuddling and kissing until they could kiss no more. 

~*~

Ling Wen grumbled as she snatched another pile of reports from the tall stack on her desk, the morning sun drifting in through the floor to ceiling windows of her new office. The heavenly realm had just recently been fully reconstructed though quite a few palaces were still being rebuilt along the outer edges.

Due to her efficiency and unparalleled skill as a civil god, the other heavenly officials had forgiven her offense with the Brocade Immortal under the stipulation that should she defy the heavens again she would stripped of her titles and powers and banished to the mortal realm for eternity with no chance for redemption or ascension. That evil robe had been exorcised and destroyed to prevent any further mishaps. It had taken the might of 6 heavenly officials to put that being to rest for good though the rest of the escaped ghouls, ghosts and demons had all been sealed and returned to their rightful places under the guard of whichever god was entrusted with its supervision. 

After the cataclysmic upheaval of Jun Wu’s treachery, no one god had replaced him as Lord of the Heavens due in part to the fact that only Xie Lian was powerful enough to take his place. Something that rubbed several of the heavenly officials the wrong way. They had been so used to dismissing the lowly scrap god that to be confronted with his strength and power was truly unsettling but after everything was said and done, Xie Lian was the only being to have ascended three times and he was truly the most noble and the most powerful of them all. But His Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle had declined the position preferring to stay on Mount Taicang instead. Though the prince was easily reachable and more than happy to assist with any problems that arose and so in part due to this situation, the gods had formed a council of sorts to continue business and life in the heavens returned to normal the only big difference was all the gods were now required to be connected to the public communications array.

Ling Wen sighed as she finished another set of documents for the northern territory when the door to her palace was flung open unceremoniously. She glanced up in surprise and her heart fell to her feet, fear suddenly running down her spine as she spied her visitor. 

Crimson Rain Sought Flower walked leisurely into her office and she gulped nervously. He was an unparalleled threat to all three realms and his name struck terror into the hearts of almost everyone who heard it, the only exception being His Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle though no one was really sure if that was because he was powerful enough to have faced and defeated a Supreme Calamity before or if it was because he enjoyed some measure of odd affection from the ghost king. 

It was no secret the Supreme treated Xie Lian differently though gods and heavenly officials alike gossiped about it wondering what their real relationship was. It struck them all as incredibly odd that where one was the other was certainly, almost always close by. It seemed only Feng Xin and Mu Qing had any sort of insight but when asked they would only stare at you with complicated expressions more often than not making up some excuse to avoid the conversation. 

But regardless of the mysterious relationship between Crimson Rain Sought Flower and His Highness Xie Lian, Ling Wen still found herself almost trembling in fear as she watched the Supreme Ghost King walk towards her with power and arrogance radiating off of him. He wore a bored expression and he was for the moment calm and collected which was in and of itself mildly reassuring. It seemed he was not here for bloodshed though what he wanted remained to be seen. 

“Crimson Rain Sought Flower…..what….brings you here today?” Ling Wen asked courteously foregoing the panic the appearance of one of the Four Calamities would have caused any other heavenly official.

“Ling Wen,” he nodded at her, “I have a need to see something from the past and I know you have the Mirror of the Forgotten, it should be sealed up somewhere, mostly likely in your vault if I remember correctly”

She blinked at him in surprise, how he could possibly know that was an issue for another day. That mirror was ancient, an artifact from almost a millennia ago and it had been sealed by no less than 10 heavenly officials, one of whom had been the Lord of the Heavens who predated Jun Wu by several centuries. It was an evil weapon that trapped the soul of whoever wandered into it and at the time of its capture it had taken several thousand lives. No one was too sure of its origins, some saying it was the work of a jealous concubine who had sought to trap the soul of an emperor’s wife while others said it was forged in the heart of the Tong'lu Kiln with the birth of the very first Calamity. Still others said it was crafted by an evil human sorcerer who fed on the lost souls to increase his own powers. 

She eyed him warily for a moment before she spoke again, willing her voice to come out strong and calm and not as anxious and nervous as she truly felt, “Crimson Rain Sought Flower, that mirror is a devastating threat to human life, I can’t just give it to you. It took the strength of 10 old gods to seal it and I cannot--”

“Ling Wen,” Hua Cheng spoke icily, his words cold and direct, “I am not asking you, I am telling you, so hand it over. I will seal it again and return it to you in a day…”

“...........” She eyed him uncomfortably and resisted the urge to wilt under his sharp black eye. He tilted his head mockingly, “don’t try my patience...you should be grateful I don’t level your palace and take it by force…”

He grinned darkly at her and she could feel just how serious the threat was. She swallowed dryly trying one last time, “it will trap you...it’s older than you and---”

“Pfft!” Hua Cheng laughed in her face, “please Ling Wen, I am stronger than a hundred of your pathetic little gods. Now hand it over. I’m in a good mood today so I’ll return it to you properly but test my patience one more time and maybe I’ll just keep it and let it run amok just to give you lazy fucks something to do,” he sneered and Ling Wen swallowed heavily. 

She stood up wiping her sweaty palms on the edge of her robes and went to do as he bid. As fearsome as Crimson Rain Sought Flower was, he was at the very least a man of word or so Xie Lian had said and if anything His Highness should be able to handle that mirror if it did indeed get free somehow after all he had taken down the King of the Heavens, a Supreme Calamity that not even Hua Cheng had been able to defeat if the rumors of that fight were even half true. 

And not 20 minutes later, Ling Wen watched with her heart in her hand as Crimson Rain Sought Flower turned on his heel with a small square shaped mirror under his arm. He left as quickly as he came and as soon as the door closed behind him, she sagged back down into her chair, her heart pounding in her throat. Hua Cheng was terrifying and she said a quick prayer in gratitude that she had survived this meeting and another one in hopes that nothing bad would happen with that evil mirror. 

~*~

San Lang glanced down at a book in his hand before he turned the page intent on the workings of the Mirror of the Forgotten before he glanced over at it propped up on the desk he rarely used in the office he almost never visited. 

He didn’t manage Ghost City from an office truth be told but he had one anyway, might as well since Paradise Manor was big enough. He narrowed his eyes at the pretty little mirror. It was plain looking, nothing but a gold frame carved with little flourishes but he was not fooled. Some of the most dangerous things in this world often came with the simplest and most unassuming of appearances. 

He could feel the waves of evil energy wafting off of it as soon as he broke the heavenly incantations, grateful he had taken the precaution of sealing the room of his office beforehand. It was a powerful little mirror, truly it was but it was no match for him. He flicked his hand letting a flurry of wraith butterflies rise up off the silver bracers he wore on his forearms as a safeguard, just in case this artifact proved troublesome. If anything he would just follow the threads of his spiritual energy that gave the butterflies their power. But if push came to shove he could always just destroy the mirror if he needed to though he would rather not in case he ever had a need for it in the future. There was something to be said about an object that could show you any scene from the past.

He closed his eyes and focused his spiritual power as he fixed the exact place and time in his mind conjuring up that night so long ago. He let the energy build up in his hand before he laid his palm against the glass and between one breath and the next he was sucked into the Mirror of the Forgotten. 

~*~

Hua Cheng blinked a little disoriented for a moment. He couldn’t quite hear right and he wasn’t too sure what form he had taken on seeing as how the open temple spread out blurrily under him almost as if he was floating? 

Suddenly his ears popped and his eyes cleared up just in time to see Xie Lian gently push San Lang back through the open temple doors. He eyed them a little disconcertedly. It was far more odd than he had expected to see himself but he shook his head drifting down a little closer. He was struck with a strange sense of deja vu as he floated through the air and he thought absentmindedly that he must have become some kind of ghost flame. 

He watched the pair with a raised eyebrow, the Hua Cheng in the memory had his arms tightly wrapped around Xie Lian with no sense of respect or decency and he didn’t know whether to snicker or frown, granted if given the choice he would always prefer to hold his highness close but they hadn’t been at that point in their relationship at the time so it struck him as a little too forward but he settled down to watch the night play out regardless. He would see whatever it was that left his lover too ashamed to speak.

He tilted his head with a laugh as Xie Lian slammed the tall white doors shut and spun in his arms shouting through the temple at Qi Rong, “if you’re gonna scram, then get lost! I don’t have time for you! If you don’t get lost now, then just you wait and see what I’ll-- AH?!”

Hua Cheng froze as he shivered in the air, the green flickering flames of the form he possessed now flaring in surprise as he watched himself shove the prince up on the altar before he followed only to kiss him deeply, passionately, wildly. 

It was a mad mess of lips and tongues and he swallowed heavily in shock. Out of everything he could have expected this night to be, he did not expect that and he watched the scene with trepidation, hoping against hope that he didn’t take things too far. 

He frowned deeply as he watched the Hua Cheng of the past snatch those delicate wrists and pin them over his head as he laid the prince down on that stone table and regret pooled up in his heart as he watched himself steal kiss after kiss from a weakly protesting Xie Lian. 

That San Lang was nothing but a wild beast, blinded by lust and he resisted the urge to hang his head. No wonder Xie Lian was so ashamed of this night. Anyone would be ashamed to admit how they were so completely taken advantage of…

Hua Cheng forced himself to continue watching despite just how uncomfortable it was. He wanted to drop down and rip that feral animal off his highness. He wanted to reach through time and slap some sense into himself and it seemed Xie Lian felt the same for he slammed his palms into his chest and threw him off, scrambling down from the altar in panic and San Lang’s green flames flickered and glowed erratically as he suddenly noticed the very obvious tent in Xie Lian’s robes. 

_He is…._

Every single thought in San Lang’s head disappeared in complete shock as he stared, His Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle was hard, he was so impossible hard his white robes curved upwards lewdly but as soon as he noticed it, the Hua Cheng in the memory flashed forward to press him heavily against the altar.

He cried out in panic and alarm, “San Lang!!” and thank every god that had ever existed that he stopped his advances and Hua Cheng sighed a deep, profound sigh of relief, his green flames dimming around him as he wilted in eternal gratitude that he didn’t cross that line. It seemed perhaps that the other Crimson Rain Sought Flower had realized the severity of his actions and the ghost flame trembled with another heavy, uncomfortable sigh. 

What a shitshow this was, how unbelievable. He had attacked Xie Lian like a bitch in heat, no wonder the prince was so ashamed, anyone would be and San Lang gritted his teeth in regret. How dare he do something so despicable?! How dare he try to---

Hua Cheng froze as his thoughts vanished abruptly. He was suddenly stunned stupid as he watched the scene play out, as he watched Xie Lian cup his cheeks and rise up on his toes to kiss him first. Though kiss wasn’t the right word for it, the prince tilted his head and slanted his lips to shove his tongue down his throat with unbridled passion. 

He seemed suddenly unhinged as he ravished the ghost king in his arms with a fire San Lang had never seen before. Xie Lian had never kissed him like this, not once in the many times they had made love did he mold their bodies together so completely, plundering and dominating his mouth with desperate need. He flipped their positions and shoved Hua Cheng up on the altar first this time, crawling over him to continue this….this madness. 

The prince kissed him savagely as though to eat him alive, his hands running heavily up and down Hua Cheng’s chest, fisting into the collar of his red robes to yank him up deeper into that messy kiss they shared. He devoured him possessively, violently but the ghost king would not be outdone and he rolled them over, their tongues battling for control as they moved from one mouth to the other and back again. 

There was something feral between them as they tangled together on top of that stone altar, something primal and wild and chaotic and San Lang’s little green ghost flame drifted closer to them without realizing it.

He stared at their moving lips watching their tongues rub and lick roughly before he glanced at their possessive hands as they dragged over each other and when Xie Lian snapped his hips up lewdly to press his thick shaft against Hua Cheng’s thigh with a heavy, wanton moan, San Lang felt his mouth almost drop open, his green flames flickering and flaring. 

He was so stunned, so shocked by this wild Xie Lian, he simply could not wrap his mind around it. His Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle was no prince in this moment, his body rubbing and arching, his voice loud and deep, unfettered and his hands sliding down Crimson Rain Sought Flower’s back, digging into the material with such strength his knuckles turned white.

Xie Lian seemed almost possessed as he groaned and gasped and moaned, steadily refusing to let Hua Cheng up for air, one hand fisted in the back of his robes while the other slipped up into the ghost king’s long hair to grab a tight handful of those black locks, the two panting heavily through their noses as they devoured each other, practically fucking with their mouths. There was so much heat between them, so much fiery, chaotic passion it was a wonder the temple didn’t burn down into ashes.

San Lang stared at them as his shock started to fade and instead a rush of mad jealousy reared up in his heart. He was suddenly and irrevocably, profoundly jealous. His eyes narrowed and his lips set themselves in a deep frown. Xie Lian had never kissed him like this, never coveted him the way he did with the Crimson Rain Sought Flower in this memory. There was always passion when they made love but never this….this feral madness, this wanton, wild desperation. Xie Lian kissed the ghost king on that altar like he was air and he needed to breathe, like he was a dying flower and Hua Cheng’s mouth held the last drop of water. 

He kissed him violently, savagely, possessively and the little ghost flame flared up, anger and jealousy turning that green fire almost white with the intensity of his emotions and when that other Hua Cheng yanked the prince’s pants down and palmed his thick shaft, San Lang almost saw red. 

How ludicrous to be so jealous of himself but, he was. He was furious and he darted down closer, flitting around in agitation. He watched them, stared at them, his flames flickering wildly as the ghost king on that table released himself and pressed their cocks together and he flared up with a burst of green fire when Xie Lian moaned so loudly, so lewdly. San Lang had never heard such a voice from the prince before and he wilted then, upset and angry more with himself than anything else. 

They had made love over and over since Taicang Mountain and never once had Xie Lian sounded that wanton, that unhinged in his arms and to see it before him now filled him with a bitter mix of lust and fury and uncontrollable jealousy. He wanted, more than anything to be here in this moment, to pull that hoarse voice from those swollen lips himself. 

He watched them helpless as that Hua Cheng wrapped his broad hand around them both and another one of those wild moans tumbled from the prince’s throat, so carnal, so unbelievably sexy as his hand fisted up in the ghost king's hair and his other dragged a heavy line down his red robes, gripping and clawing at his back. 

He pumped his hips up erratically into that broad hand almost tossing his head but Crimson Rain Sought Flower grabbed his chin hard and refused to let him stop their kiss and like this they bucked and rubbed and groaned into each other’s mouths and San Lang watched it happen. He watched them find this chaotic pleasure in each other’s arms. 

He moved his gaze from their thick shafts to watch the play of emotions across Xie Lian’s face and his angry jealousy turned to profound lust. The crown prince’s long lashes were wet with tears, his face flushed as he kissed Crimson Rain Sought Flower with madness until with one final jerk of his hand, Xie Lian tossed his head back hard, violently breaking their kiss and an incredibly loud, hoarse cry echoed off the stone walls of the temple. 

He came so hard, his release shot out across his chest, all the way up to splatter his cheek and the Hua Cheng above him groaned at the sight, rubbing his cock even faster with erratic jerks until he found his ending as well, covering the prince with more evidence of their pleasures. 

It was thick and white all over his upper body, their passionate tryst ending with long, slow affectionate kisses before that Crimson Rain Sought Flower collapsed limply. 

San Lang froze there for a moment, his gaze instantly captured by the look of raw euphoria across Xie Lian’s face. He looked absolutely wrecked laying there across the altar, panting and huffing, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips so red and wet and swollen. His eyes were a burning amber that almost glowed from under his lowered lashes as he tried to catch his breath. 

He sagged into the table bonelessly, his hands finally releasing the powerful grip he had on that Crimson Rain Sought Flower. He ran his fingers through his long hair affectionately before gently sliding him off. 

He slipped down from the table, his legs wobbling and shaking so badly he had to catch himself, a long shuddering breath tumbling from his lips and San Lang stared at him, his green flames flickering. Xie Lian looked...unbelievably sexy, glowing with the passion their night had left on his skin. He looked thoroughly debauched as though he had been fucked within an inch of his life. His hair was a loose tangled mess, his robes falling off his blushing shoulders, his lashes long and wet. He looked wrecked, he looked sated and he looked beautiful. 

San Lang swallowed heavily. Xie Lian had never looked quite like this after their sweet, slow love making, his legs never trembled uncontrollably, his lips never looked this red or this swollen. He had never seen his lover look so….so ravished and they hadn’t even done that much truth be told. They had kissed and they had fondled each other but that was all. San Lang had done so much more than that to Xie Lian and even then he had never looked like this when they were done.

Hua Cheng dragged a hand back through his bangs with a put upon sigh. He had no one to blame but himself for never knowing, for never trying harder. He had always treated the prince gently, delicately, treasuring the gift that was his love and his passion. He had never thought to take him so roughly, to subject him to the mad lust always simmering in his belly but it seemed as though Xie Lian liked that. He liked that so much more than their sweet love making. 

He watched the rest of the memory play out, listening to Xie Lian’s hoarse, shaky, ‘forgive me San Lang…’ and he finally understood the prince’s shame. He was ashamed he had been so wanton, ashamed he had kissed Hua Cheng so wildly, ashamed he had given in to his lust and his lie when Crimson Rain Sought Flower awoke seemed so obvious, his embarrassment so plain on his face under that fake smile that San Lang wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. 

He shook his head in annoyance and drifted out of the memory, the pull of that mirror weak against him. For being such a fearsome artifact it held no sway over the Supreme Ghost King and he found himself standing in his office again, his fists clenched as irritation wafted off him. 

He was in a sour mood indeed after that memory, nothing but simmering lust and angry jealousy swirling through him. He flicked his hand resealing the mirror and snapped his fingers, sending it back to Ling Wen before he walked out of his office. 

He set his lips in a firm line, his dark eye sharp and suddenly determined. He would have Xie Lian kiss him like that again. He would drive the prince mad until he lost his mind and devoured him just like he did that night at Qiandeng Temple and then he would fuck him. He would fold his body in half and pound into him until he could rip those hoarse, wanton cries from his swollen lips, until he could see that devastated expression on his face and leave his legs trembling and weak. 

He would take him over and over and over until he was nothing but a sobbing mess of pleasure and a sly grin stole over Hua Cheng’s mouth. He would see His Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle ravished and wrecked, in pieces under him, because of him. 

~*~

It was early afternoon in Puqi Village, the spring sun warm and bright and the sky an endless expanse of blue with big fluffy clouds drifting along in the breeze. The day was so nice all the doors to the ‘new and improved’ Puqi Shrine were thrown open and if you wandered around to the back and looked in, you would see one very focused martial god in the kitchen. 

Xie Lian settled an apron over his robes and pulled it tight with all the seriousness of a soldier donning a full suit of armor. He rolled his long sleeves up and with a very determined look in his honey brown eyes dug his hands into a big bowl of spongy white dough. He kneaded it firmly, tugging and rolling it, his tongue poking out cutely with effort. He would make the best dumplings in the entire Puqi Village and this time, someone other than his bottomless pit San Lang would be able to eat them. 

Seriously, his cooking couldn’t always be so bad it put people on the threshold of life and death. And this time he was absolutely determined as he glanced over to a wrinkly little recipe one of the old grandmothers who lived on the west end of the village had written for him. There were only 10 directions and surely, he could manage that at the very least. 

He tossed another handful of flour into the dough and set to it, kneading and working it until it was loose and elastic. Next to him on the table sat another bowl of sweet apple and sugar fruit compote and another one with peach for the filling that the young pair of sisters next door had helped him with so even if he was a total failure in the kitchen at least the filling would be nice. 

He was so thoroughly focused on his dumpling making he didn’t notice the long shadow appear at the edge of the shrine kitchen. 

San Lang leaned against the doorframe languidly as he looked on, a grin quirking his lips as he watched his lover go toe to toe with a big bowl of dough. The kitchen was a mess, flour, sugar and fruit peels scattered about but Hua Cheng didn’t mind. He could always sweep it up later. 

He let his eyes wander over the disaster on the table and up to those steadily kneading arms, further still to trail along Xie Lian’s beautiful face. He swallowed a laugh at his fiercely determined expression and all the powdery flour across his nose.

After the chaos with Jun Wu, they split their time between Mount Taicang, Ghost City and Puqi Village and this month it seemed Xie Lian wanted to help with the spring planting and San Lang was easily swayed. He had a tiny, miniscule soft spot for this little country town if only because of how sweetly they treated Xie Lian. 

He watched him for another moment before he walked forward, almost pulled forward by how cute he looked with flour on his nose and his tongue poking out with dedication. He slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around Xie Lian’s waist looking over his shoulder to inspect the dough himself. 

! 

Xie Lian blinked in surprise as he found himself suddenly cuddled up tightly in a set of strong arms he knew so well and he resisted a blush when Hua Cheng purred low in his ear, “Gege...whatcha making?”

“San Lang…” he greeted him lightly as he tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his mouth. Crimson Rain Sought Flower was wildly affectionate, always touching him, kissing him, holding him and the crown prince still wasn’t quite able to come to terms with it. He had spent 800 years in abstinence, shying away from physical contact of any kind and now every time he turned around Hua Cheng was there with his dark eyes and his long black hair, that wicked grin on his lips. 

Xie Lian swallowed dryly as he tried to school himself into some semblance of order but he was truly, remarkably weak to San Lang. And it was so much worse when he caught that subtle scent of delicate flowers that curled around his nose every time he took him in his arms. Hua Cheng was dangerous, dangerously handsome, dangerously seductive even when he did nothing but hold him. 

The crown prince willed himself to focus on his dumplings as he asked offhandedly, “where did you go? You were gone for quite a few days this time”

“Oh, I had some stuff to take care of, nothing to worry about, but gege, what are you making?” 

San Lang leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Xie Lian’s hair, his deep voice dropping lower as he let the barest edge of his lips caress the shell of his ear with a sultry purr, “it looks good…”

The prince shivered with a hard swallow as he dragged his mind back into the kitchen. San Lang was dangerous and that voice of his was even moreso. By the gods above, he was just asking about some dumplings and Xie Lian was already thinking of thick red blankets under his skin and the vaulted ceilings of Paradise Manor above his head, that heady voice calling his name. 

He started to speak, trying to sound like a decent human being when he squeaked with a sharp gasp. Hua Cheng slipped under his apron easily and nudged his broad hand into the folds of his robes to press his calloused palm against his stomach. 

“Hmm? Gege?” He asked again with that same low voice almost whispering against his hair, following it with a light sucking tug on his earlobe, his fingers rubbing across his skin leisurely, drifting up and down then up and down just a little lower. He played along the ridges of his abs and Xie Lian didn’t know what to do. It felt good, it felt intimate and it was certainly not appropriate for a kitchen.

“Sa….San Lang?” He asked, his voice coming out softer than he had intended as he instinctively leaned into the hard chest at his back, that broad hand trailing up and then down again to dip lightly under his waistband before drifting back up. 

“I asked you what you're making gege…” Hua Cheng chuckled in his ear, his voice rich and masculine as though he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Oh….I’m….um…” Xie Lian blinked trying to pull himself together. He was far too weak to San Lang. Ever since their first night together on Mount Taicang, it seemed he had lost all will to resist Hua Cheng, so much so that even something so innocent as this was turning his head upside down. 

“Hmmm?” San Lang purred again, his tongue sliding out to trail a hot, wet line up the shell of his ear and Xie Lian really did forget what he was about to say. He sagged back against him with a shiver as he turned his head to look up at him. His honey brown eyes were framed by those long lashes that were already lowering in expectation. He offered his lips up for a kiss and Hua Cheng took it.

He kissed him lightly, slipping his free hand up to hold his jaw affectionately and Xie Lian sighed into it. His lashes fluttering closed as he surrendered to Crimson Rain Sought Flower. San Lang licked a warm wet line across his lips before he slipped into his mouth and that easy kiss turned deeper with an edge of gentle, familiar passion. 

“Mmm,” Xie Lian hummed appreciatively, turning his body to slip his arms around Hua Cheng’s neck and San Lang leaned forward pushing him back against the table to press their bodies together. 

He slanted his lips and trailed long wet caresses across the prince’s tongue, his hands slipping down to heft him up onto the table properly, enjoying Xie Lian’s soft, sighing moan. He laid him back gently on top of all that flour and sugar. Hua Cheng moved down then pressing hot opened mouthed kisses over his chin and along the pale column of his neck resisting the urge to nip. Now was not that time for that, not yet anyway. 

He kissed lower into the bend of his neck where he paused to suck up a pretty pink petal on his pale skin, truly enjoying the prince’s low shivering hum of pleasure, his voice growing just a little deeper with the beginnings of lust. 

San Lang trailed his hands lightly along his body, down from his chest across his abs to play with the curves of those hip bones he knew would heat Xie Lian up and he was rewarded with another one of those soft hums.

Xie Lian spread his hands flat and laid them across Hua Cheng’s back as he let the ghost king turn his head in the middle of the afternoon on the kitchen table with the doors wide open simply because he could not find it in him to resist. 

Centuries of self control and moderation vanished the moment those broad hands touched him and had he had the smallest inkling of self awareness he would have been ashamed of himself but as it was, he could think of nothing but San Lang’s mouth on his skin, his fingers kneading the sensitive spots along his hips. 

He could feel the gentle weight of those broad hands, that delicate, airy scent from all his long black hair in his nose and it truly did turn his head upside down. Hua Cheng returned to his mouth then kissing him just a little deeper, just a little more passionately and Xie Lian felt his body respond to it, unable to do anything else under the seductive pull of the alluring Crimson Rain Sought Flower. 

“Mmmmm…” the prince moaned against his lips, his thoughts empty and vague as he tasted his lover, as he enjoyed being touched and kissed by the man he loved. San Lang was always so sweet, so very gentle with him like he was made of glass, like he was something precious and it filled his heart with warmth.

He was drifting in this deep, mellow kiss, his body swelling with interest and desire when Hua Cheng suddenly pulled back from him with a frown. He turned his head as though listening to something, “ah...gege….I’m sorry something just came up, I gotta go” 

He looked down at him apologetically and gave him a quick kiss, “I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon…” and between one breath and the next he was gone in a flurry of silver butterflies. 

Xie Lian blinked hazily then he blinked again and one more time trying to connect the dots. He shook himself a little and sat up glancing around but San Lang was gone. He sighed heavily as he moved to slip off the table when he paused with a wild blush when he noticed the inappropriate ridge in his robes. 

He hopped down quickly willing it away with a frown. It couldn’t be helped he supposed, after all San Lang was a Supreme Ghost King and he had his whole realm to manage. It only made sense he would be busy sometimes. Though Xie Lian would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed their afternoon tryst had gotten cut short. 

He lifted his hand to his lips absentmindedly tracing along the warmth Hua Cheng had left behind before he caught himself with pink blush. He shook himself out of his stupor with another long sigh hoping Hua Cheng would come back soon.

He didn’t notice the little silver butterfly perched up high on one of the temple beams that crossed overhead. 

~*~

“Thank you so much Daozhang! You were a real help today! It’s a pity that strapping Xiao Hua couldn’t be with us for the planting this year,” a villager grinned as he wiped his sweaty brow.

“That’s right Daozhang, where is Xiao Hua? We’ve haven’t seen him in weeks,” a round faced young woman asked with a blush on her freckled cheeks, for all that she was a plain and simple country girl, her smile was warm and sweet. 

“He’s probably with his pretty little wife,” a younger man nudged his friend with a grin. 

“Ah if only I had a pretty little wife for myself I’d never leave her,” another villager sighed wistfully.

“With your face you’ll be lucky if you get a wife at all,” an older man laughed loudly and Xie Lian smiled at them as he waved his hands. 

“Ah...well he does have his family,” he spoke a little awkwardly as he looked down, his eyes dim as he too wondered where San Lang was. He had been gone for several days now only stopping by for a breathless kiss the night before, before leaving right after on the wind. 

“Well, here Daozhang, here’s for you to share with Xiao Hua when he returns,” the mother of that plain young woman pressed a basket of eggs into his arms as the villagers all turned to leave with friendly waves of their hands as they walked out of the shrine gate. 

There was a warm camaraderie among the people of Puqi Village especially after weeks of planting the fields together and Xie Lian managed a smile for them regardless of his inner turmoil. 

He turned to the overly ornate doors of the shrine turned temple with a heavy heart. That basket of eggs weighed on his arm as he tried to ignore the longing in his chest. After so many days, he had to admit that he missed Hua Cheng. He missed his wicked smirk, his bright, twinkling eye and his slow, deep kisses. They hadn’t been intimate in a while, longer than ever before and he found himself craving those strong arms that held him so tenderly, those soft, alluring whispers in his ear when they fell into those heady nights of passion. 

Xie Lian walked into the kitchen setting the basket down before he wandered off towards the bedroom at the back of the shrine. After a full day of planting, he was sweaty and dirty and he decided then that a bath was unquestionable. 

He stepped into his room and paused then with a blink as a warm, deep voice caught his attention, “gege worked hard today…”

“San Lang!” He jumped forward with a spring in his step and a happy smile. Hua Cheng caught him in his arms hugging him tight before he greeted him with a quick kiss. 

“Gege, here, I got a bath ready for you…” he spoke shyly as he gestured to the tub full of steaming hot water sitting behind them and Xie Lian blushed, “uhm...thank you…”

He let San Lang tug his belt loose and slip the dusty white robes off his shoulders and it was far more embarrassing than Xie Lian had expected to be suddenly bare in front of a fully clothed Crimson Rain Sought Flower. 

“Uhm...Sa….San….”

“Shh, just relax gege,” he purred and nudged Xie Lian into the hot water. The prince sank into it with a sigh, all the way down until the water lapped at his collarbones. 

“So where did you go?” He asked softly as San Lang settled himself down behind the bathtub on a little stool. He rolled his sleeves up before he laid his hands on the prince’s shoulders, his long fingers starting to knead the tight muscles there. 

“Nowhere important…” Hua Cheng muttered as he dug into Xie Lian’s wet skin with firm rolling motions.

“Mmm…” he moaned happily as he felt the tension ease out of him. He tilted his head back to lay against the edge of the bath enjoying his lover’s hands as they rubbed and massaged him. They left after a moment only to return covered in a lather of soap. 

Hua Cheng busied himself then running his fingers along his arms and over his chest washing him with gentle caresses and Xie Lian laughed, “I can wash myself you know…”

San Lang chuckled, “let me spoil you gege, I haven’t seen you properly in 10 days now…”

“You saw me just the other day?”

“That doesn’t count,” San Lang nuzzled his wet hair for a moment, “that was just a little kiss because I missed you, tonight I’m going to take my time…” he purred and Xie Lian blushed as he felt his body grow hotter with the desire apparent in Hua Cheng’s voice. 

He let himself be washed then let himself be swept up in those strong arms as San Lang walked over to lay him gently on the bed in the corner of the room. He rolled the prince over onto his stomach and moved to straddle the backs of his thighs before he set his hands down on his upper body rubbing and kneading as he started the massage again. 

Xie Lian hummed softly, relaxed and warm and he dimly noticed those broad hands were slick and smooth with some kind of oil. It smelled rich and flowery but that awareness faded away as those fingers dug into the tense muscles of his back. San Lang did indeed take his time carefully working the knots out as he moved down from his shoulder blades to his lower back. He spent a while there too pressed and rolling the muscles around his spine and Xie Lian noticed something odd. 

Everywhere Hua Cheng touched was tingling with a heat that radiated out of his fingertips. It drifted deeper under his skin curling around his abdomen and his languid relaxation was steadily turning to desire whether that was the oil or just the touch of those calloused hands along his body he wasn’t sure. 

He bit his lip a little as he started to swell, his shaft thickening up under him and he resisted the urge to cant his hips into the blankets for some friction. San Lang was being sweet and tender, he wasn’t trying to bed him though he did hope that things would eventually lead that way. And he scolded himself then. Why did he think of those things every time Hua Cheng was around?

Wasn’t it possible that San Lang was just being affectionate? Things didn’t always have to end in sex and passion and he should be ashamed of himself for how often those hot lips and broad hands drifted across his thoughts, much like now. Xie Lian swallowed a moan as those very hands slid lower over the curve of his ass. 

Hua Cheng rubbed there for a moment, gripping and sliding his slick hands over his sensitive cheeks but he did it with the same force and dedication he had used on his back, nothing untoward or sexual in the motion but Xie Lian would be lying through his teeth if he didn’t admit to himself that he was suddenly so much hotter than before. 

San Lang kneaded and grabbed his ass with strong fingers, digging deeply into his skin before he spread his cheeks open almost as if to look at the pale pink entrance to his body but he quickly returned to those rolling, squeezing motions and Xie Lian shivered. His hips twitching a little into the bed to get some friction across his aching shaft. He was dripping now, his cock leaving a damp spot under his belly and he dug his teeth into his lower lip to keep those lusty moans from tumbling out. 

One would think he was some horny teenager the way he always ended up hard and wanting under Hua Cheng’s hands and he squeezed his eyes shut determined to ignore the swirling desire in his veins, determined to enjoy the tenderness and sweetness of San Lang’s attentions. He wished for a moment that he wasn’t so shy, that he wasn’t so intimidated by things of a sexual nature. 

If he had just a little more confidence he could roll over and capture Hua Cheng’s lips and turn this affectionate massage into a passionate tryst but as it was he just had to accept his own weakness. He could never yank him down into his arms and devour him like he truly wanted to and unbidden that night in Qiandeng Temple drifted over him.

He must have been possessed to kiss Crimson Rain Sought Flower the way he did, he must have been mad to throw him down on the altar and kiss him like he was air and he a drowning man and though he judged himself for that night, he too wished a spirit would possess him right now so he could ravish San Lang with all the simmering lust in his belly. 

He wanted and he needed but he wilted into the bed with despair as his confidence wavered. He couldn’t do that. Hua Cheng was a gentle lover, he was delicate and sweet and the passion they shared was heady and mild, they made love to each other slowly, tenderly and he could not just roll over and take him with madness. 

And so he submitted to the torture that was this massage hoping San Lang would take it further since he lacked the will to ask for what he truly wanted. 

Hua Cheng grinned slyly as he stared down at his lover, he could feel him shifting under his hands, see the dip in his lower back with his twitches and he resisted the urge to roll him over and see if he was as hard as he thought he was. Xie Lian was stubborn and shy but one way or the other he would have the prince kiss him the way he had kissed him that night at Qiandeng Temple and he slipped lower over his body to knead the tops of his thighs. 

He swallowed down his own desire as he gazed at the perfectly round cheeks of his sexy ass and focused on teasing him instead. He was truly determined and he let his hands drifted to his inner thighs knowing exactly just how sensitive they were. He gritted his teeth in resistance when Xie Lian couldn’t help the impossibly soft, needy whine that sent fire up and down Hua Cheng’s spine and he forced himself to leave the heat between those pale legs before he lost his own mind. 

He would not take him tonight. He would not make mad, passionate love to him until the prince kissed him first with that unhinged desire he had seen that night in the temple in Ghost City. He finished up with the massage a little sooner than he had intended since truth be told, there was only so much he could resist and Xie Lian’s warm, slick skin was leaving him almost short of breath. 

He slipped off him and shucked his outer robes before crawling back over into the bed, pulling the prince’s back snuggly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist, a little higher than normal to keep from letting Xie Lian know, he knew just how hard and dripping he was. 

“S...Sa...San Lang?” Xie Lian whispered breathily, his voice almost velvety with the desire thrumming in his veins but Hua Cheng just nuzzled his nose against his ear. He forced his own voice to come out cool and calm. 

“You must be tired gege, after planting all week, let’s get some sleep….”

“O….oh….o….kay….” Xie Lian replied weakly and San Lang wanted to laugh at the thread of disappointment in his voice. He cuddled him tighter and pretended to sleep, slowing his breathing down into deep, even breaths, snickering silently as the prince squirmed a little in his arms. He must be uncomfortable, horny and hot but Hua Cheng would not give in to him, not this time. He would see Xie Lian lose his mind first. 

~*~

Five weeks….it had been five weeks since the last time they had made love and Xie Lian was at his wits end as he swept up the leaves outside his home on Mount Taicang. After the spring planting in Puqi Village he had returned to the mountain to answer some prayers and he huffed despondently. 

He frowned down at that pile of sticks and twigs and leaves. Did San Lang not want him anymore? Before this odd dry spell, they had made love constantly every few days or so sometimes more than once or twice but now it seemed his elusive lover was too busy stopping by for a quick kiss or cuddle before he vanished again and every time Xie Lian asked him about it he would answer vaguely before disappearing again and it was driving the prince up a wall. 

He woke up now, almost every single morning to his shaft aching and dripping and he had settled into a routine of deep meditation to will it away. He was not some young teenage buck who couldn’t keep it in his pants and he refused to pleasure himself like he was. 

He raked up the leaves and turned his head to look at the little mountain path that led down into the town below and decided since he had some free time, he might as well gather some scraps since he had nothing better to do and he set about doing just that. 

He snagged his bamboo hat from the hook just inside the door when he was suddenly pressed against the wall, cool, soft lips covering his own with a deep, fiery kiss. He gasped in surprise about to throw the person off when he caught the familiar delicate fragrance he knew by heart and he sagged against the stone at his back. 

San Lang slanted his lips and swept his tongue into his mouth with a low growl, his hands clutching the prince’s hips and dragging them against his own and Xie Lian moaned heavily. He slipped his arms around Hua Cheng’s neck and pressed his body against his, so very willing. 

He was almost immediately hard, his shaft swelling up as San Lang kissed him passionately. It was unlike any other kiss they shared, heavy and dominating and the prince submitted to it easily, his hands clutching at the red fabric of his robes as Hua Cheng’s tongue moved along his, rubbing and licking and toying with his own. 

Xie Lian moaned again as one of those hands drifted down from his hip to slide under his leg and pull his thigh up. Hua Cheng grinded into him then pressing the thick ridge of his cock into his own and the prince couldn’t help his answering groan. He didn’t know where the hell San Lang had come from but he couldn’t bring himself to care with that hot mouth on his and he let his hips rock forward in response to all that heady passion.

He dropped his head back to the wall when Hua Cheng kissed down from his mouth along his neck to suck at the smooth skin of his throat and his body snapped up to press their shafts together again. He was so hard it was already aching in his white pants. San Lang groaned against his neck before he pulled back abruptly. 

“Fuck?!” He snarled, irritation suddenly wafting off him in waves and he tilted his head as though listening to something in his ear, “damn it gege…I’m sorry...” he trailed off breathlessly before he disappeared in a flurry of silver butterflies and Xie Lian blinked in shock as that warm weight against his body vanished and the crown prince found a curse on his lips as well. 

“Damn it….” he swore with feeling as he tried to work himself back down. He was so hard it hurt and this was truly getting to be ridiculous. Five weeks of this start and stop, five weeks of Hua Cheng appearing to kiss him silly or touch him provocatively before running off, five weeks of unanswered desire and need and the Crown Prince of Xianle had enough. 

He pressed two fingers to his temple and called, “Ling Wen?”

“Hello your Highness, how can I help you?” She answered him almost immediately, her soft, soothing voice calming him and Xie Lian asked her point blank.

“What’s going on in Ghost City?”

“Uh...nothing last we heard, all three realms have been peaceful your Highness, is there anything wrong?”

“No, thank you Ling Wen…” Xie Lian disconnected from the communications array and frowned. If anything big enough to demand Crimson Rain Sought Flower’s constant presence was going on, the heavens would have heard about it by now since San Lang’s been flitting in and out for over a month and the prince narrowed his eyes in consternation. The next time he got a hold of Hua Cheng he would have to explain himself because Xie Lian’s patience was wearing thin. 

Contrary to his expectations though, it would be another week and half before San Lang would appear again in the early evening at the entrance of their home on Mount Taicang and this time the prince would not be denied any longer. 

“Ge--” Hua Cheng started before Xie Lian fisted his hand up in his red robes and dragged him forward into a searing kiss. He shoved his tongue into San Lang’s mouth and hooked his ankle with his foot to drop them to the floor right there in front of the door. 

He dug his hands into Hua Cheng’s black hair and slanted his lips devouring the ghost king with fiery passion. If San Lang disappeared this time he’d hunt his ass down.

“Mmmm…” Hua Cheng groaned as he settled his hands on those hips he’d been dreaming about for weeks and turned the kiss around rolling them over on the stone tile. He dominated Xie Lian’s mouth then dragging their tongues together as their bodies grew hot and hard. The prince moaned heavily, his hands dragging up and down Hua Cheng’s back before he flipped them again straddling his hips with his knees as he kissed his lover with so much pent up desire he thought he’d go mad. 

He slipped his hands between their bodies quickly yanking at his belt before he pushed the collar of his red robes open. He ran his fingers up and down San Lang’s chest possessively but Hua Cheng would not be outdone and he snagged Xie Lian’s belt throwing it off to the side tearing his plain robes open to expose his flushed skin. He tried to focus enough to touch him properly but Xie Lian wouldn’t let him, his kiss stealing his attention as he sought to eat him alive. 

They were a wild mess of lips and tongues and teeth as they kissed, fighting each other for dominance and another moan tumbled from their moving mouths though no one knew if it was Xie Lian’s or Hua Cheng’s. 

The prince settled his ass over San Lang’s hips and grinded down, rolling his body into him roughly, their breath coming fast and hard through their noses and Hua Cheng lost all threads of his thoughts as he gave in to the passion of the Crown Prince of Xianle. It was so much hotter, so much wilder than he had expected and it turned his mind upside down as he tried to keep up with him. 

Xie Lian suddenly broke their kiss to stand up quickly, his feet bracketing San Lang’s hips. He tossed his pants off looking down to stare at his lover as his shaft bobbed in the air with an errant twitch before he dropped to his knees over his chest. He shoved his thick cock against his mouth. 

“Suck it…” he commanded with a hoarse, breathless voice and Hua Cheng had absolutely no choice but to do as he ordered. He wrapped his lips around him with a sucking pull, his own shaft throbbing against the material of his pants. He was so hard it was aching. 

He slipped his hands up along those bare thighs with possessive fingers before he slid them around to grab handfuls of his round ass. He kneaded tightly, grabbing and pulling them as Xie Lian gasped and pumped his hips into his lover’s mouth with erratic jerks. 

He was losing his mind and he snapped his fingers calling over a bottle of oil. San Lang stared up at him then as he continued the heavy sucking pulls on the shaft in his mouth watching Xie Lian pant and gasp as he dumped the oil all over his fingers before he leaned his arm back and shoved them up into his hole with a loud moan and Hua Cheng had never seen anything as hot as that before. 

Xie Lian fell forward weakly, his hand planting itself down on San Lang’s chest to brace himself as he pumped those fingers in and out and in and out working himself open while Hua Cheng bobbed his head and fluttered his tongue along his cock. His eye dark and burning with lust as the prince fucked his fingers into his body. 

He slipped over the ass in his hands and pushed his fingers into that hot hole along his, spreading it open faster as they writhed together right there on the floor in front of the open door. 

Xie Lian was almost delirious with need and he lifted up to yank Hua Cheng’s pants down releasing his thick cock and it was so hard it snapped up in the air. He dumped the rest of the oil over him taking a moment to rub it before he settled his ass down and pressed him to his tingling hole.

“Ge--” San Lang started a little worried he was going to hurt himself but Xie Lian snapped at him with a dangerously sexy voice. 

“Shut up and fuck me San Lang or I swear to-- AH!”

Hua Cheng lunged up toppling them over to lay Xie Lian on his back and he sunk all the way into him with a sharp snap of his hips. 

“HAAAA!!” Xie Lian cried out in pleasure, his head tossing to the side but San Lang was quite literally unhinged and he yanked his body back before bucking them in deep to slap his ass with the thrust. 

“YE...AHH...YES...FU...AHHH….CK!” Xie Lian moaned heavily, his hands wrapping around Hua Cheng’s strong arms braced around him. He dug his nails into his skin as San Lang pumped his hips faster, into the hilt and out to the tip only to throw them in again and then again and then again. 

He set a punishing rhythm as he slipped his arms under the prince’s knees to spread him wide and Xie Lian grabbed his arms again with tight, tense fingers. 

“HHAA….AAAHHHH….MMMM…...FUCK SAN LAHHHNG…...YES...FU….CK ME HAHHHHRDER!”

And Hua Cheng literally lost his mind. He had never heard such filthy words out of His Highness the Crown Prince of Xianle nor heard the wild wanton moans that tumbled from his lips and he really started to fuck him then. 

He snapped his hips, pumping them deep before yanking them back only to bury himself into Xie Lian’s wet, hot hole with slapping thrusts, the sounds of their wild fucking echoing around the entry way. 

He leaned forward almost bending him in half and slammed his throbbing cock into his body over and over and over with rapid bucking pumps, his voice tumbling out of him with deep, low groans between his panting breaths as he tried to get a hold of himself but it was as if a dam had broken inside him and he simply could not calm down. He could not slow down as he pistoned his hips in deep and back and in deeper and back and in and out and in and out again and again and again. 

Xie Lian dug his nails into his arms, his voice so loud, so lewd with his passionate moans, his body growing tighter and tighter until something snapped within him. He threw his head back, his body bowing as the heaviest and most powerful release he had ever experienced washed through him curling his toes and sending a flurry of white lights behind his eyes. 

He cried out hoarsely, his legs tensing on Hua Cheng’s arms and he ripped the ghost king’s ending from him as well. San Lang came so hard he trembled, his spine arching and his lashes fluttering as pleasure roared through him. 

He forced himself not to collapse onto Xie Lian as he shook his head a little foggily, his ears almost ringing and after an eternity almost, he managed to force his eyes back open. He stared down then taking in Xie Lian’s flushed face, his lashes wet and his mouth open and panting. He looked up at San Lang for a moment huffing heavily.

“A….again Sa….San Lang….f….fuck me again?”

Hua Cheng nodded his head jerkily before he forced strength into his shaky legs and he hefted the prince in his arms as he stood up walking them through the foyer and down the hall, his chest heaving as he tried to reconnect himself. His head was swimming with Xie Lian, his scent, his taste, his voice and he kicked open the door of their bedroom just as the prince set his hot lips to the pulse point in his neck sucking and kissing before he dug his teeth in possessively and San Lang groaned. 

He felt himself start to thicken again through nothing but the unbelievable sexiness of the man in his arms. He laid him down on the blankets and took a quick second to throw his clothes off. He yanked his red robe over his head glancing up to see Xie Lian roll over onto his hands and knees. 

He dropped his chest to the blankets, arching his spine and spread his legs open wide over the bed. He tossed a glance over his shoulder and purred with a husky, low voice, “fuck me San Lang…”

And Hua Cheng stiffened up completely, his cock curving up towards his navel at the view of his Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Xianle with his thighs open and his ass up high in the air, a thick trail of oil and cum creeping down from his swollen hole. 

He shuffled up onto the bed and rolled his hips forward to bury himself in that tight little entrance before he pulled back feeling the drag of his rim along the sensitive skin of his shaft and their twin moans filled the room. 

He pumped his hips gently once then twice then a third time working himself up to it before Xie Lian groaned, “ha...haaaarder…..Sa….San Lang….pl….mmm...please….”

And Hua Cheng could do nothing else, wanted to do nothing else and he snapped his hips hard setting that punishing pace again. He threw his body in deep before pulling out only to toss his hips forward again with a loud, almost echoing slap of skin on skin. He pounded into him then throwing Xie Lian up against the blankets before he wrapped his hands around his hips and yanked him back into his thrusts. 

“HAAA….AAAA…..MMMMM…….HAAAAANNNMMM…...FU….NNNAH...AHHH….FUCK!!”

In deep and back and in deeper still only to slide out and punch in again, their bodies smacking together lewdly as they fell head first into this mad passion. San Lang was almost delirious with Xie Lian’s wild crying moans and his tight hole clutching at him but he could not stop now. He pumped his body in and out and in and out and in and out again and again. Over and over he pounded into him and even when that little entrance clenched up tight around him, he didn’t stop, didn’t slow down, forcing his way into that convulsing body as Xie Lian found his release for a second or a third or a however many times. 

Hua Cheng couldn’t keep track of it as he fucked him hard, as hard as he could. He would slake his never ending lust tonight. He would leave his highness in pieces and he set about doing just that with each and every rolling thrust. He buried himself as deep as he could go before he swung his hips back only to slam them in again and then again and then again.

Sweat dripped off his chin and ran in long lines down his chest as he continued this punishing, punching rhythm until Xie Lian’s ass was pink from the constant slapping of his thrusts, until Xie Lian came for yet another time but San Lang would not stop, he could not and he fucked him hard and fast and deep.

Even though he had cum so hard earlier on the floor of the entrance he could feel another release pulling tight in his abdomen and he pushed his body even harder, even faster until with a hoarse guttural moan of pleasure he emptied himself for the second time that night. 

But it seemed as if he was possessed, mad with lust for he rolled Xie Lian over onto his back and shoved his cum covered cock up into his ass again starting it all over for the third time, his body arching as he pumped his hips in deep and back and in deep and back with fast rolling thrusts, Xie Lian’s legs pressed up high and hanging off his shoulders. 

He could not get control of himself, he could not slow down. It seemed as if the centuries of lust and desire that their slow lovemaking hadn’t been able to handle, had boiled up for them both and Xie Lian wrapped his arms around San Lang’s back and dug his nails into his skin clawing at him with pleasure as his thick shaft jerked in the air.

He was a moaning mess now, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything but San Lang’s heavy groans and his own hoarse voice as he cried out over and over in mad pleasure. He ripped long scratches down the ghost king’s back in a desperate attempt to hang on as Hua Cheng’s relentless body pistoned into him over and over and over with deep plunging thrusts, his sensitive inner walls clutching and fluttering around that driving cock pulling guttural moans from San Lang’s throat as he panted and huffed and gasped, his own voice growing low and rough as they fucked and fucked and fucked. For hours he pounded into Xie Lian over and over and over again until the dim rays of dawn drifted in through the windows.

“HAAA….AAAHHHHH….AAAANNNNGH!!” Xie Lian’s wild voice grew raspy and reedy until he finally lost it completely as his body bowed for the hundredth maybe even the thousandth time with the rush of yet another release and he tossed his head breaking their messy kiss, his awareness wavering in and out until finally with a shuddering breath he lost consciousness there collapsing limply into the bed, simply unable to hang on anymore.

Hua Cheng panted heavily as he tried to take a full breath but he was almost done for as well and he yanked his hips out grabbing his tender cock with a rough hand. He rubbed it erratically as he came for the millionth time all over Xie Lian’s body. It was thin and watery now after so many releases before he collapsed to the side in a huffing mess. 

He dragged his lover into his arms uncaring for all the sweat and oil and cum everywhere and cuddled him close, his body buzzing and glowing and thrumming with satisfaction. He was well and truly sated and he pressed a light little kiss to the prince’s forehead before he too fell asleep, pulled under from exhaustion, the warm rays of the early morning sun spreading in pale shafts across their bodies.

~*~

“....hness?” San Lang shifted blearily as he caught the faint echo of a woman’s voice. He couldn’t quite place it as he tilted his head foggily.

“....Highness?” He forced his eyes open as the voice came again, looking around hazily as he tried to piece himself back together. He was almost floating, his body warm and tingling. He felt strangely weightless as he noticed the comforting weight of his lover in his arms.

“...or Highness?” Hua Cheng shook his head a little trying to clear his thoughts enough to focus on this incessant voice. He glanced around a little disconnected as he noticed the familiar room in their home on Mount Taicang before he looked down at Xie Lian. He was sleeping deeply, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, his body still flushed with the passion from the night before.

“Your Highness?”

“Ling...cough….Ling Wen, what the fuck do you want?” Hua Cheng growled hoarsely when he finally managed to place the voice from the communications array. Xie Lian had connected it to him a while back and San Lang had forgotten all about it but probably because he was in such close proximity to the prince it had activated again. He should cut that off sooner rather than later. He had no desire to hear the incessant chatter of those idiot heavenly officials.

“Ah?! Cr...Crim...son Rain Sought Flower?” Ling Wen asked nervously, sounding startled.

“What.the.fuck.do.you.want?” San Lang snapped, his rough voice just a little firmer as he woke up completely, irritation coloring his words. 

“Uh….um….is….is His Highness there?” She asked quietly, probably put off by the annoyance apparent in his reply. 

“He’s asleep. He had a long night…” San Lang snickered, unable to help himself, “so call back tomorrow, whatever it is I’m sure you idiots can handle it by yourselves for a day,” he finished with finality ending the connection. He pressed his fingers to the prince’s temple and cut the communication array off. Whatever heaven needed it would just have to wait because Hua Cheng had no plans to let Xie Lian out of bed for the rest of the day, maybe even into the next as well. 

He snuggled back down into the bed pulling the blankets up over them as he snapped his hand to draw the curtains they had been too distracted to notice yesterday and he nuzzled his nose into his lover’s messy hair with a low hum of satisfaction. Six and half weeks...it had taken six and half weeks to get that kiss out of Xie Lian and Hua Cheng would happily do it again. He grinned smugly as he cuddled him even closer. 

“S...San Lang?” The prince mumbled hoarsely as he snuggled into the cool chest against his cheek.

“Hmm?”

“Wha….yawn….what….mmm….”

“Shh….it’s early still so go back to sleep…” Hua Cheng muttered though truly he had no idea what time it was and Xie Lian nodded drowsily before falling asleep, snuggling contentedly into his lover's broad body. 

It would be several hours later before they would wake up again and this time Xie Lian was the one who blinked his lashes foggily. He glanced around the dim gloom of their bedroom as he tried reconnect himself. 

His body was tingling and glowing and buzzing with so much satisfaction it was unreal, not to mention the unbelievable amount of spiritual energy running through his veins. He shook his head a little hazily as he tried to clear his fuzzy mind.

He felt amazing and exhausted and almost weightless and he looked up to see San Lang’s handsome chin. He trailed his eyes up a little higher to the elegant curve of his cheekbones and the slope of his nose before he glanced up to find that dark eye looking back at him drowsily. 

“San Lang?” He whispered roughly, his voice raspy and almost gone and Hua Cheng hummed back before he leaned in and kissed his forehead fondly. 

“Good morning gege…” he purred, his voice warm and hoarse, “you were quite something last night…” 

_Last night?_

Xie Lian cast his thoughts about when _last night_ hit him like a ton of bricks. He suddenly buried his face in his hands with a wildfire blush in absolute mortification. What the hell had he done last night?! He had thrown Hua Cheng on the ground and fucked him like an animal and his cheeks were suddenly burning so hot, Xie Lian thought they’d catch fire. 

“....ugh….I….I’m sorry...I…..” He stumbled over his words and San Lang laughed, a rich, deep, masculine laugh.

“Don’t be sorry gege….I loved it and I love you…. _please fuck me_ like that anytime,” he laughed again and Xie Lian’s flush rose up over his ears. 

“B...but...I….mmmm….”

“Gege...I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to take me like that….” San Lang tugged his blushing face back up to look into his eyes smugly.

“You?! What?!” Xie Lian gaped at him, “you...you did that on purpose?!” He asked in complete shock.

“Mm hmm…” his smug smile grew wider and Xie Lian didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

“You’re always so shy gege, I had no idea you liked it _rough_ like that…” 

“Urgh….” Xie Lian tried to look down but those broad hands lifted his face up for a sweet little kiss. 

“Really gege….I’ll _fuck_ you however you want just don't make me wait six weeks again...I really thought I was gonna die…”

“You?! How can you?! Ho…..w…..ugh….how can you just….just s...say that….” Xie Lian stuttered and his cheeks just grew hotter and hotter. He must look like a ripe tomato by now. 

“Say what? Fuck?” San Lang grinned at him, “you said it over and over last night~”

“Oh my god?!” Xie Lian screwed his eyes shut in an effort to look away from Hua Cheng’s smug grin. 

“Come on gege….say it again…..”

“No! There’s no wa--mmph” San Lang cut him off with a deep kiss leaning forward to press the prince back into the bed.

“Mmmm….” Xie Lian sighed into it, growing soft and pliant again under the heavy comforting weight of his lover. He was truly and irrevocably weak to Hua Cheng’s kisses. 

“Gege….can I _fuck_ you again?”

“......................….yes...” Xie Lian whispered and San Lang did just that. 

Ling Wen wasn’t able to get a hold of His Highness until four days later but by then the Crown Prince of Xianle was in no state to do anything and San Lang finally got those trembling, shaky legs he had wanted so badly.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> And they fked happily ever after :P 
> 
> WAH! lol I wrote it >.< I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to see your feedback, kudos, comments or concerns, thanks for reading guys and I'll be writing more Hualian (and FengQing) because I am currently losing my mind rn lol I love them so, so, so much...❤


End file.
